


Of Primroses and Sakura

by iampotterlocked242



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU so there's bound to be canon mistakes and stuff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Some of the ships tagged are in there for a split second sorry :(, not Cardverse, not really graphic violence but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampotterlocked242/pseuds/iampotterlocked242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kiku knows that he is in an arranged engagement with Prince Arthur, to become a king and for the benefit of their kingdoms. After meeting and falling in love with Prince Arthur's brother, Alfred, he is conflicted on what to choose: his kingdom, or his love.<br/>Kingdoms AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A hand cuffed the prince on the back of his head.

"Arthur!" The prince stopped playing his harmonica and glared at his perpetrator.

"Alfred! Stop fooling around!" Arthur crossed his arms. "I was talking to you, and you hardly even listened!"  
Alfred grumpily slumped in his chair. _How am I supposed to concentrate if all Arthur talked about was our kingdom?_ He thought. _Why can't my brother lighten up?_

Arthur differed from Alfred by practically everything. Alfred was extroverted, and Arthur was introverted. He was bursting with energy, and Arthur was a stick in the mud. Arthur excelled at every class that Alfred failed at, but Alfred fought better in fencing than Arthur. Whenever Arthur brought up a conversation, it was always "this action we are doing is for our kingdom" or "we have just made a new enemy"; Alfred couldn't help but to nod off. He wished his brother could just relax.

"Now, are you paying attention?" Alfred nodded his head, and sat on the edge of his seat.  
_Here comes another lecture_ , he thought to himself as he listened.

"As you know, our kingdom is at the height of its prosperity." Arthur gestured to the large array of windows, which overlooked the towns and wide fields of primroses.

"Mm-hm." Alfred put a hand on his chin, his glasses lazily sliding down on his nose. His ears started to tune out as Arthur continued on,

"So because of this, our kingdom needs a stable king. And do you know what that means?"  
"The firstborn son or daughter has to get married to another firstborn heir." Alfred recited in a droll tone, the law practically imbedded in his mind. Arthur smiled and continued on.  
"Last week, I received a proposal from the Kingdom of Red Sun. I'm going to marry their firstborn son."

Alfred snapped out of his usual daydreams at the word _marry_.  
"What? Really?" He asked Arthur in shock. "Do you even know them?"  
Arthur simply walked over to a dying plant in a pot.  
"I've heard that they are a nice set of people. Their kingdom is seething with riches, so it'll benefit both of our kingdoms."  
He outstretched his hand over the plant, and tiny rain droplets fell from his fingers.  
"When are they coming?" Alfred questioned.  
"This evening."  
Alfred bounced out of his chair. "We have no time to waste! Let's get ready!" He grabbed his brother's hand excitedly and sped through out their castle.  
"Alfred! They're coming in two hours! Have patience!" Arthur yelled through the halls, surprising all the servants.

Despite his excitement, Alfred couldn't help but to wonder at how Arthur could accept this proposal.  
_They practically just met_ , he thought, _and they're getting married? I thought marriage was about true love! Does the other person even know they're getting an arranged marriage?_


	2. Chapter 2

Kiku unwillingly woke up, his body shivering in the crisp morning air.  
_What a strange dream_ , he thought to himself. He unwillingly dragged himself out of his bed, and stumbled towards his dining room. Kiku kept on wondering about his dream as he sat for breakfast.

"Kid brother," His brother Yao chirped, "Are you alright? You seem a little lost."  
As the servants set out the meal, Kiku shook the thoughts of the dream out of his head.

"Nothing, Yao." Yao sat across him. They both ate in silence.  
"I need to ask you something important." Yao said. Kiku set down his chopsticks and listened. "Do you have any secret admirers?"  
"What? No!" Kiku exclaimed, his ears growing red. He started to hurriedly eat his breakfast.  
"Good!" Yao smiled, forming creases at the corners of his almond eyes, "Then you will be able to get married!"  
Kiku nearly choked on his food in surprise. "What?" He sputtered, wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
Yao's smile disappeared. "We discussed this! The eldest prince of the Kingdom of Blue Skies agreed to the proposal!"

The younger prince dropped his shoulders. Yao got married to a princess, but she sadly passed away. Yao had kept the king's title, and it was now Kiku's turn to get married. All in hope that he could be a king, too.  
"I apologize. I understand that I have to wed another heir to become a king." Kiku solemnly apologized. Yao smiled again and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Get ready in a nice kimono. We have to be there in an hour, so we can ride Xing-Fu. We also need to have Kaoru and Mei."  
Kiku nodded, and headed towards his room to prepare himself.

An hour later, the four of them rode on Yao's dragon towards the kingdom. Kiku listened to his brother's advice as they soared through the usual bland clouds of their kingdom.  
"Now remember, they introduce their name first, then where they are from, unlike us. So you say, 'I am Prince Kiku of the King-" He was abruptly interrupted as the dragon jerked up.  
"Kaoru! Watch how you lead Xing-Fu!" He scolded. Kaoru glared back at him.  
"We are here." After the clouds broke, the sun shone into Kiku's eyes. He squinted as he took in the greenery and freshness of the kingdom.

Miles of trees spread across the land, and a glistening river snaked through the forests. The air was thick with the smell of a foreign, sweet  
smelling floral scent.

"They don't call this place the Kingdom of Blue Skies for nothing, right?" Kaoru muttered as Kiku looked at the endless sky stretching for miles.  
"I can actually breathe here! No more smelly smog!" Mei took a deep breath and sighed, her eyes widening at the new land.  
As they flew, worrying thoughts raced through Kiku's mind.  
_What if I mess up?_  
_What if my future spouse is mean?_  
_What if they don't like me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred adjusted his navy blue royal jacket irritably. He waited outside for his brother to get ready with the two royal advisers, Francis and Cecile.

"It's hard seeing Arthur already getting married, _oui_?" Francis tied his golden locks in a short ponytail.

"Oh, I wish he was single!" Cecile sighed. "Those spring green eyes! Those bushy eyebrows! And his _accent_!" She fanned herself with her hand. "Arthur may seem a little stern and awkward, but he's irresistible! He even has that cute permanent scowl when he's sleeping!"  
Alfred and Francis looked at her questionably.

"I...er...well...it was only one time I saw him!" She nervously chewed on one of her long pigtails. A door opened, and the three of them watched Arthur walk into the open.

"Do I look nice?" He asked, smoothing his beige royal suit piece. Cecile blushed, her dark cheeks flushing maroon. Francis only smiled and nodded.

"Wait!" Alfred sped away and returned with something. It was a golden crown encrusted with emeralds, alike to his own. He carefully set it upon Arthur's head.  
"That's better!" He beamed, and Arthur lovingly ruffled his hair. Soon, trumpets blared.

"The Royals of the Kingdom of Red Sun have arrived!"

A magnificent red dragon lowered itself onto the ground, with four people on its back. It growled, the sun tinting its scales gold.  
" _Xià_ , Xing-Fu." The teenager with choppy, dark locks in the front ordered, and the beast obeyed, kneeling its head so the people onboard could get off.  
There were two Asian men and women, but one of them caught Alfred's eye.  
" _Konnichiwa_. I am Prince Kiku of the Kingdom of Red Sun."

Kiku looked like he belonged in an old Japanese painting. His jet black hair framed his pale face, and his eyelashes stood out against his skin in strokes. His small frame had a silken purple kimono with traces of cherry blossoms on it. Kiku's eyes were big and dark; they seemed to have known things for a thousand years.  
_Who is that?_ Alfred thought, even though he heard the prince's introduction. _He looks...interesting_. Another thing about the new prince fascinated him.  
His eyes beheld Alfred's with as much interest as he.  
_Why is he looking right at me?_ Alfred thought in perplexity. No matter where he moved, Kiku kept his gaze right on him. Alfred honestly thought it was a little bit creepy.

Arthur bowed and shook the men's hands, and took the hands of one of the women.  
"Hello, your Majesty." He said, and he bent to kiss it.  
"I am a _man_!" Yao retorted. "King Yao of the Kingdom of Red Sun."  
Arthur paused, his eyes wide open in surprise. Yao retreated his hand with an offended look on his face, and Alfred suppressed his snickering. Arthur then kissed the hand of the other woman, Mei, and everyone gathered inside the castle for supper.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiku was sure that Alfred was in his dream. He had distinctly seen him, leading him through gardens and gardens of foreign yellow flowers.  
"C'mon, Kiku!" Alfred had laughed and led him faster and faster.

Now, the same man was beside him, sitting and looking around at everyone else.  
"I haven't formally introduced myself. I am Prince Arthur of the Kingdom of Blue Skies, and this is my younger brother, Prince Alfred."  
Alfred enthusiastically waved at everyone.  
"Here are my royal advisors, Sir Francis and Lady Cecile!"  
Francis and Cecile both smiled and nodded their heads in greeting. Yao cleared his throat.  
"Here are my advisors. _Xiānsheng_ Kaoru and _Xiăojiě_ Xiao Mei. Sir Kaoru and Miss Xiao Mei."  
They both bowed in respect, and the dinner bell rang.

"Dinner is served!" Servants poured in with steaming plates of turkey, pie, and other meals that Kiku had never seen before.  
A plate of green-filled shells appeared before him, arranged in an intricate spiral. Kiku froze, especially when silverware was handed to him.  
_Do we really have to use forks? What is this meal?_ Kiku frantically glanced around the table. Arthur was calmly holding the shell with a silver contraption, and he picked the green insides using a fork. Kiku attempted to hold the shell, but it tumbled onto his plate. He helplessly tried again, and it yielded the same result.  
_Someone please help me_ , he silently pleaded.

"Do you need help?" A voice next to him offered. Alfred took the instrument and held it; Kiku then picked the food inside using a fork.

"Thank you." He stuttered under his breath in humiliation, and he concentrated on his food.  
"No problem." Alfred finished his meal and moved on to the next item.

Yao introduced to some of the native foods his family brought from home. Everyone awed at the arrays of dim sum, sushi, dried cuttlefish, and the kingdom's very own dragon's dish.

"Why is this called the dragon's dish?" Alfred questioned the king as he fumbled with a piece of pepper in his chopsticks.

"It is made with a pepper native to my place called the dragon breath's." Yao explained, "It is called the dragon breath's because if one does not eat it correctly, it will give one a similar breath to a-"The guests ducked as Alfred blew a stream of fire over their heads. Alfred sheepishly grinned as everyone started to laugh. Even Kiku couldn't suppress a giggle at his plight.  
"Sorry, Francis." Alfred apologized to his advisor nearby him. Francis glared at him, and he flicked off the flecks of ash that were on him.

After the meal, time was given for Arthur and Kiku to get to know each other. Both of them sat in the flower garden.  
"Was your trip well?" Arthur stiffly asked him.  
"Yes." Kiku replied awkwardly.  
"I didn't know you had a dragon."  
"It's actually Yao's pet. He tamed it a while ago." Arthur nodded, and the two of them sat in silence. Kiku looked at the man, sitting as straight as an arrow.  
_He seems like a nice man_ , He thought, _I just think he's a little...awkward. A little bit stiff,too._

Alfred and Kaoru appeared, and Kaoru looked sick. It was probably because Alfred was talking his ear off.  
"Yeah, my brother is really talented! Arthur! You should show us your magic!" The teenager's ears perked up.  
"My friend's brother can use magic." He quietly said. Arthur eyes widened.  
"Oh, is he Lukas? From the Kingdom of Icy Waters? Brother of Emil?"  
Kaoru's cheeks tinted pink as he said,  
"Yes. Emil is my... friend."  
Alfred walked over to Arthur and playfully punched his shoulder.  
"So what are you waiting for? Do it!" Arthur scowled, and he stretched open his hand.

He closed his eyes, mumbled something under his breath, and a rainbow grew in his palm. Kaoru stared at the sight in wonder as Alfred laughed,  
"Don't get Arthur mad! His dark magic is terrifying!" Arthur noticed Kaoru's face.  
"I can show you more magic inside. Alfred and Kiku should be fine here. Would you like that?" The teen nodded, and Arthur gently lead him back to the castle. Alfred plopped by Kiku on the garden bench.

"How's the Kingdom of Blue Skies doing for you?" He inquired happily. Kiku shrugged, his collarbones jutting out.  
"I have just arrived here, but it is nice so far. The skies are very clear, and the air is fresh." Kiku solemnly replied, uncomfortable at the other prince's obnoxious voice and manner. He looked over onto the strange yellow flowers. "What kind of flowers are these?"

Alfred picked one up. "English primroses! They smell really nice." He handed the flower to Kiku to smell. Kiku inhaled the small flower, and he promptly sneezed.  
Alfred guffawed. "Somebody doesn't like pollen!" He set the flower down. "What other questions do you have for me?"  
Kiku put a hand on his chin in thought.  
_Well, he's talking more to me, so why not ask?_

"If you do not mind, it's a question that I had when I walked in."  
Alfred leaned in, intently listening. "Okay!"  
"When I walked through the hall of portraits, I saw a large family portrait. It had Arthur, you, Francis, Cecile, but it had one other person. Their face was blackened out, and their name had been scratched out. I was wondering who was that?"  
Alfred grew silent. Kiku wished he bit back on his words.  
"I am sorry. That was impolite. It is alright if you don't want to answer."  
"No, it's okay. It's just that, it's not a happy story." Alfred drew in a breath and looked towards the horizon, his face seeming to recall painful memories.


	5. Chapter 5

"The person in the picture was my twin brother, Matthew. He was the sweetest, most sensitive man I have ever met. Matthew wouldn't have done anything to hurt anyone, especially his family.

One day, the family of the Kingdom of Green Fields came to visit us. All of the family members were nice, except there was one particular man that Arthur despised. His name was Gilbert. Gilbert was hardworking and somewhat respectable, but he had an arrogant and brash exterior. Matthew somehow fell in love with Gilbert, and they had become secret lovers.

Sadly for their tale, Arthur found out. He went in a terrible rage,and he banished  
Gilbert from our kingdom. Gilbert and Matthew were heartbroken. So, they attempted to elope,but..." Alfred's voice had gone quiet, and his voice was barely a whisper.  
"They died."

Kiku gasped as Alfred's shoulders slumped. He awkwardly folded his hands in his lap as Alfred wiped his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Everyone in both kingdoms mourned. The most depressed people were Francis and Gilbert's elder brother, Ludwig. Francis practically raised Matthew, and I don't need to explain about Ludwig and Gilbert. They're surprisingly close."

Kiku sat there, taken aback at the story Alfred told him.  
"I-I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked if I knew what happened."  
Alfred shook his head, and he ran a hand through his medium blonde hair.  
"It's okay. Francis and Cecile ignore the topic, and Arthur definitely doesn't want to talk about it. It's nice having the pain lessen by sharing it with someone."

A rare smile broke across Kiku's face for the first time that day.  
"You know, it is easier talking to you than talking to Arthur. He seems a little stiff." Kiku confessed.  
"Arthur is a lot nicer than he seems. He's just a little awkward when it comes to relationships. All his life, he's been raised by the rules." Alfred grinned back at him.  
"I guess it's pretty nice talking to you. Well, does that make you my friend? If it does, you're technically my first friend! If that's alright with you. I mean, since some people think I'm too noisy or stupid, and they don't like me to call them my friend." His blabbering almost made Kiku laugh.  
Alfred stuck out a hand.  
"Friends?"  
Kiku examined it, and he thought of his dream. _It could be telling me that I should be friends with Alfred. I still wonder why_. He slid his hand into Alfred's hand.  
"Alright, friends."


	6. Chapter 6

The bed creaked as Alfred snuggled in, wrapped up in his quilt like a newborn baby. He heard his door open.

"Arthur," he whined, "I'm almost twenty. You don't need to tuck me in." Arthur chuckled.  
"Well, your behavior is certainly the contrary."  
Alfred had no reason to argue, so he kept mum.

"So, what do you think of the royals and Kiku?" Arthur inquired as he knelt by Alfred's bedside, his lantern casting shadows on both their faces.  
Alfred thought of the conversation he had with his new friend.  
"Kiku and his family are pretty nice."

Arthur nodded his head. "That's good. I showed Kaoru some of my spells. That poor chap was so mystified by my simple magic; he seems like a good kid. He talked about Emil a lot." He tussled up Alfred's hair and checked the time. "They're staying in the guest rooms. And it's time for you to go to sleep!" He chuckled as he wished his brother,  
"Good night, Alfie."  
"Good night, Artie." Alfred replied.  
Alfred closed his eyes, but he peered through an open eye as Arthur sang his protection enchantment,

" _Dormire bene,_  
_Eaque militia let auguriis vo,_  
_Somnia de pace dum dormis,_  
_Et protegam,_  
_Dormire bene_."

  
Showers of sparks flew out of Arthur's hands as he continued to sing, forming a dome around Alfred's body. They shaped into an intricate net, shining and glimmering as Arthur finished the chant. Alfred quickly shut his eyes as Arthur wished him goodnight, and he walked out of his room. With the enchantment in place, Alfred drifted off into peaceful sleep.

"Rise and shine, _mon chère_! You cannot miss your classes again!" With a couple of tugs, Francis tore the blanket off of a sleeping Alfred.  
"Mm-no. I want to sleep." Alfred mumbled, curling up like a cat on his mattress. Francis raised an eyebrow and laughed,  
"After your classes, you can possibly show the royals around! Would you like that?"  
The prince jumped out of bed.  
"I'd love to!" He stumbled into his grand wardrobe, and he threw on some breeches and a ruffled collared shirt.  
"See you downstairs!" Alfred sprinted down the staircases and staircases, and he sauntered into the kitchen. Cecile was there, and she was speaking with the maids who were dusting the shelves. Alfred paused before he could slam into a servant with a tray full of fruit.

"Good morning Cecile!" Alfred greeted, flashing his white teeth. She turned around and warmly smiled.  
"Good morning, Alfred. Did you sleep well?"  
"I guess." He grabbed an apple from the tray, and he bit in it with a loud crunch. "I should probably get to lessons."  
"Alright, _au revoir_!" Cecile called after him as he bounded into the halls towards the music room.  
Alfred could hardly contain his excitement as he learned his scales.  
_I hope Kiku likes fencing! He thought, his knees bouncing, Or I could take the family horseback riding! Or maybe I could show them the ocean! I've heard some merpeople live there!_

"Your Majesty!" The teacher rapped his stick against his thigh, jolting Alfred out of his happy thoughts, "Pay attention! Now, sing your solfege."  
"Do, Re, Mi..." Alfred sang tiredly, but his mind was clearly somewhere else.

After singing lessons, Alfred had his least favorite class: Latin.  
"How do you say 'my name is Alfred'?" The stern governess's eyes pierced into Alfred.  
"Erm...Alfred _est nomen_... _mem_?" He stammered, his neck growing sweaty. He knew what would happen if he was wrong.  
"Incorrect!" She slammed her hand on the table, startling her student. " _Alfred est nomen meum_! _Meum_! Repeat after me! _Meum_! _Meum_!"  
" _Meum_! _Meum_!" He cowardly repeated, shrinking farther and farther into his seat with every bark.

"Finally! Fencing!" Alfred tugged his helmet on and faced his opponent, Michael.  
"Ready?" Michael asked through his helmet.  
"I sure am!" Alfred cheerfully responded, and struck Michael in the chest.  
"Smooth move!" The opponent parried the oncoming strike, "But I'm better!"

During the match, Alfred asked Michael about the new visitors.  
"Where's Arthur and Kiku?" He questioned whilst ducking, and the sword nearly missed his scalp.  
"I think they're in the grand office." Michael attempted to strike Alfred, but the latter suavely trapped the sword with his own,"Talking about the benefits for the kingdoms of their marriage."  
"Seems reasonable." Michael's sword went flying out of his hands, and the match ended with Alfred's weapon at Michael's throat.  
"You won again! You're getting better by the minute." Both of them threw off their helmets, and Alfred exited the arena.  
_Since my classes are done, I should head towards the animal stables._  
As soon as he arrived, he heard a voice by his eagle's nest.


	7. Chapter 7

"N-Nice bird." Kiku slowly backed away, his heart pounding. The bird inched forwards; its beady eyes fixed on him. It screeched, and it beat its powerful wings in the air.  
_Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me_ , the thought replayed in Kiku's mind. He had never seen a creature that was small, yet it was terrifying.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Arthur!" Alfred stood in front of him, facing the animal, "Whoa! Simmer down!" The bird calmed down, folding its wings over its body.

"We finished, so I decided to walk around the garden, and I accidentally bumped into the stables here, and your bird wasn't too happy." Kiku nervously looked at the creature. Alfred turned around with a perplexed expression.

"This little one? She's my bald eagle!" Alfred tickled the back of the eagle's neck, and she affectionately nipped him.

"Hey, no biting! Her name is Elu. She's really nice; she just has trust issues." He tugged on some leather gloves, and he stuck his arm into the pen. Elu perched on his muscular forearm, and he stretched his arm towards Kiku. Elu cocked her head to the side, and she nuzzled her face into Kiku's cheek.  
"See, she likes you! She doesn't really like anyone except for me and you." He put Elu back in her nest and threw her some raw cutlets."So, what do you want to do?" Kiku shrugged.  
"I don't know. Do you have any hobbies?"  
"Well..." Alfred fished around his pockets of his breeches, and he pulled out a rectangular instrument.

"It's called a harmonica! Arthur gets annoyed when I play it, but I think it's better than his stupid violin." Kiku looked at the new device in wonder. The harmonica seemed to have been copper, but it now rusted at the edges. The name _Alfred_ was etched on the top in flourishing, silver cursive.  
"Want to hear me play it?" Kiku nodded. Alfred put the instrument to his lips and started to play.

Kiku listened to the low and warm sound. It gave him a feeling of sadness; a sadness that he had felt many years ago when the old queen had died, and everyone wore black. The entire kingdom was a blanket of night for the next two years. He felt his heart drop as Alfred finished playing.

"That...was beautiful." Kiku remarked, the song still echoing in his head.  
"Really?" Alfred put a hand on his scalp. "Nobody really pays attention to my harmonica. I honestly think they find it a nuisance, a peasant's instrument, they call it."  
Kiku could hardly believe his ears. "Why? I thought that instrument was wonderful."  
Alfred looked at him with big cerulean eyes.  
"You honestly think so?" Alfred stared into Kiku's eyes, looking for any evidence of lying.  
"Yes."  
Both of them looked at each other. _Who would say something about this instrument? I thought it was very nice. Alfred is seriously talented_ , Kiku thought.

"There you are!" Arthur's horse came to a halt, and he slid down its side. "Talking to my brother? Sorry if he's bugging you with his chatter."  
"Shut up!" Alfred shoved Arthur, who laughed.  
"What is it, Arthur?" Kiku inquired.  
"Alfred, do you mind putting Celestia away for me? Thank you." Alfred gladly led the white horse to a stable and returned."Officials from the Kingdom of White Forests have arrived. King Ivan wants to speak with us."  
"I'll have to go, Alfred. Goodbye." Kiku wished him as he turned and left with Arthur.  
"Bye!" Alfred smiled and waved his hand. Kiku looked back a couple of times, and Alfred still waved at him.  
_Why does Alfred talk to me more than Arthur talks to me?_ He thought as he was lead away by Arthur. _Arthur is the man I am marrying. He is intelligent, calm, and collected. I get that he is very admirable._ He looked at the stern face guiding him, Arthur's bushy eyebrows furrowed and his mouth scowled. _I feel as though he thinks this marriage is good as a contract. No feelings or whatsoever. Alfred at least thinks I'm more than a contract between kingdoms. He talks to me._  
_Why does he have to be more interesting?_


	8. Chapter 8

"What did the king say?" Alfred asked to Arthur, who was sitting across him and embroidering a doily.  
"He said that this marriage would be well intended. It seems it would benefit everyone. Which is good, considering the Kingdom of White Forests is our current rival." He opened his hand, and a spool of red thread flew to it.  
"What do you think of Kiku?" Arthur looked up at Alfred.  
"He seems very honorable and wise."

"Shouldn't both of you do something together that doesn't involve government matters? You are going to be married to him."

Arthur licked the tip of the thread and poked it through the eye of the needle. "I guess so. It's just that, I'm a little uncomfortable with making friends and such. I liked my splendid isolation."  
"You'll have to get used to change. It's not like the world will be the same forever and ever." Alfred pointed out. His brother sighed, and he cut off the thread using his teeth.  
"I suppose you're right. Maybe tomorrow we can do something fun."  
"Really? You mean it?"  
"Yes."  
Alfred jumped out of his chair and hugged his brother. "Thank you! I thought it would be forever until we got to do something fun!"  
Arthur stiffened, then relaxed, and he put his arms around Alfred.  
"You're welcome."

Kiku and Arthur strolled outside, admiring the large, marble fountains of elves and mermaids.  
"Have you ever seen a mermaid?" Kiku asked Arthur. He shook his head.  
"I've heard Mathias of the Kingdom of Icy Waters has met one. It was a siren, so it was a bit of a hassle to pull him out of the sea. Took at least five men! He was screaming his head off; that bloke wanted to return back to the water."  
Kiku laughed, a joyous, tinkling sound that made Arthur smile and respond, "He's a bit mad."  
"I have seen a spirit of the sea before. It is called a _Bake-kujira_."  
Arthur turned to him; his green eyes glittering with interest.  
"Really? What is it?"  
"It is a ghost whale, where its hide in transparent, so you can see its skeleton. The spirit is accompanied by strange assortments of fish and birds. Once it is spotted in a large area, it will bring great misfortune."  
Arthur stopped, his mouth agape.  
"That's horrid!" Kiku only nodded.  
"The spirits can be easily offended. Mortals like us have to respect their personal space."  
Arthur continued walking, saying.  
"Well, I suppose that's one thing I have in common with spirits: personal space."  
They laughed as the walked along, delving into conversations of spirits and legends.

  
As they were on the topic of pirates, a chime erupted from inside Arthur's waistcoat.  
"One moment." He took out a pocket watch etched with runes on them, which Kiku couldn't understand. Apparently, Arthur could, and he bid Kiku adieu.  
"I'll have to go. I need to attend a royal meeting."  
"Alright, goodbye."  
Kiku looked down as Arthur sped off, his long, purple coat swishing as he ran.  
"Kiku!" He glanced up, and Alfred was jogging towards him.  
"Hello, Alfred." Kiku greeted, his mood lightening. Alfred squinted into the sunlight; the heat causing beads of sweat to glisten on his temples.  
"So, what were you and Arthur talking about before he went off?" He asked.  
"Oh, we were just discussing pirates. I do not know why, but he seemed uncomfortable around that topic."  
Alfred's eyes grew as a sly grin broke across his face.  
"He didn't tell you?"  
"Tell what?"  
Alfred looked around, and whispered, "Arthur grew up as a pirate."  
"What?" Kiku looked at Alfred in shock. _A pirate?_ He thought, _A gentleman as a person known to plunder and steal?_  
"I can show you a book in our library!" He outstretched his hand. Kiku looked at it.  
"Alright..." He took it, and Alfred raced him through the gardens.  
"Too fast! Too fast!" Kiku exclaimed as Alfred ran with gist in his steps.  
"C'mon, Kiku!" They sped through thousands of primroses, relieving the air of their scent.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as they had arrived at the library door, a servant handed them both glasses of water.

"Thank you." Kiku panted, and he finished the glass in one sitting.  
"Well, now let's see." Alfred opened the door, and Kiku gasped in awe.

  
Books were neatly set in the thousands and thousands of bookcases, and tables were set around with lanterns. A ladder was propped against a bookcase frame. Alfred jumped on the ladder, and he started to climb up and browse.  
" _Pyramus and Thisbe_...no, hey Kiku, catch!" A book fell from above, right into his trembling hands. Kiku gazed at the cover with two people on it, supposingly lovers, one on either side of a wall.  
" _Princess and the Frog_... _Picking Primroses_...here it is!" He threw down a thick book smelling strongly of sea mist.  
Kiku caught it, nearly toppling backwards, and he read the title out loud.

  
" _Pirates of the Century_?" Alfred climbed down the ladder and landed by Kiku's side. They moved to one of the tables, and Kiku set the book down, accidentally causing it to slam on the table.  
"Here, turn the page to 423." Alfred instructed, and Kiku obeyed. He cracked opened the novel; coughing furiously as a cloud of dust was released in the air. Thumbing through the pages, he found the section, and Alfred read it over his shoulder. Kiku felt his face burn as Alfred breathed in his ear.

  
"Captain Arthur Kirkland, one of the most notorious pirates of the decade. He was able to plunder almost all of the kingdoms, before he was adopted by the Queen of Blue Skies. He was both feared and respected, his only known rival to be Captain Antonio Fernández Carriedo. It is stated that after pillaging a town, he would always visit a brothel, and he would pay heavily for their service." He read out.  
"A _brothel_?" Kiku almost had a heart attack. He definitely didn't expect that from Arthur.

  
"That was only in the old days!" Alfred calmly coaxed him. They looked at the picture of Arthur, hardly recognizable in his lavish red coat, his large pirate hat, and his mischievous smile; the picture seemingly showing his face before he claimed victory over an unfortunate village.  
"Who is Captain Antonio Fernández Carriedo?"  
Alfred shrugged, and he read the page number imprinted by the name.  
"Page 212." Kiku flipped through the pages until he stopped at the section. Alfred looked at the page.  
" _Capitán_ , or Captain, Antonio Fernández Carriedo. With his first shipmate Lovino Vargas at his side, he's the greatest pirate to go down Spanish history. A person of the Kingdom of Sun Tomatoes, he plunders under the king and queen. Whoever meets him either joins him or is killed by him. He is known for being a terrifying captain; wherever he goes, it's known that the sea waters turn red with blood. His greatest rival is Captain Arthur Kirkland."  
Kiku saw the pictures of the pirate. The first one was with a picture of a tanned man with dancing emerald eyes, dressed in a rich, maroon coat and a pirate hat with a rose. He had his sword in between his teeth as he held the hand of a grumpy looking child.

The second one was with Antonio and Arthur engaged in a sword fight. The two captains were inches from each other's faces; their swords colliding mid-action. Kiku saw the victory in Arthur's eyes and smirk, leading him to infer who the winner was.

"Arthur sometimes would tell me stories of his adventures. Like the time when he found out he can use magic, so he turned all the sailors on the rival ship into porpoises."  
Kiku burst into laughter at the thought; Arthur claiming victory over a ship filled with flimsy dolphins flopping on the deck. Alfred snickered, and he set the book back.  
"Why did you need this book?" Kiku handed him Pyramus and Thisbe.  
"It's for Latin." He took the book, and they both left the library.  
"It was nice spending time with you." Kiku admitted whilst they were walking to their separate rooms.  
"Same with you! You're a lot nicer than I thought!" He chirped, beaming at him.  
"Well, I will see you tomorrow." Kiku said, not willing to go.  
"Okay. See you!" Alfred walked away, occasionally looking behind his back and grinning. Kiku smiled, then he stopped himself.  
_Why am I feeling this way?_ He scolded himself. _He's not Arthur! He's not the man you're marrying! Why are you feeling this way towards him? This is wrong!_  
He thought of Alfred looking over his shoulder, grinning as he pointed out the pirates. He remembered the feeling of Alfred close to him, and it made his heart beat fast, almost out of control.  
_But why do I feel it should be like this?_


	10. Chapter 10

" _What kind of story is this_?" Alfred tore through the book once again; a confused expression on his face.

  
"It is a story of love and anguish, of fate and misfortune!" Francis declared passionately, clenching his fist.  
"Yes, but why would these two lovers kill themselves?" The prince emphasized, still in shock over the fate of Pyramus and Thisbe.  
"Love is stronger than the power of death." Francis's azure eyes twinkled.  
"Is it really worth dying for?"  
He chuckled, "Sometimes, _mon chère_ , yes. You'll find out when love takes a hold of you."  
Alfred faced him."What does love feel like?"  
Francis scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
"It's...indescribable. It can make people together whilst they're miles apart. Romance can bring two people as one. Love can make people do the unimaginable for their loved ones." Alfred put his face in his hands in boredom.  
"I still don't understand love! I'm nearly twenty years old! Maybe I'll be single forever." The advisor's face lifted, and he stopped himself before saying something.  
Francis placed his hands over Alfred's ears.

  
"Maybe, at his birthday party, we should invite all the ladies and gentlemen from the land! He'll have a nice selection to choose from, _oui_ , Cecile?" Cecile, who just walked into the room, nodded eagerly.  
"Oh, yes! I would wish Alfie would find a soulmate!" Francis motioned her to be quiet as Alfred uncomfortably shuffled.  
"Why are your hands over my ears?" Francis and Cecile glanced at each other, panicked.  
"Oh, just talking about your birthday! I know you want some surprises!" Cecile explained.  
"Wouldn't want to spoil it!" Francis chimed in and removed his hands. Both of the advisors left, muttering things to each other under their breaths. Alfred sat up in his chair, confused.  
_I really wonder what they are going to do_. He pondered, his stomach dropping when he thought, _They are probably going to sneak in a bit of Kiku's and Arthur's engagement. I wonder what their ideas are on love. But who cares? Arthur told me how love is silly. It doesn't solve wars or contracts._  
_But how should I know?_

"It's rather nice taking a bath before a party." Arthur closed his eyes as a servant massaged his head. Francis stood outside the grand bathtub; he checked off the list before responding,  
"I agree, your Highness. One should look always look their best! You never do, anyways." Arthur splashed him with some of the tub water.  
"Frog." He smirked as Francis dried off the droplets on his clothes.  
"Don't forget this is also Alfred's twentieth birthday celebration." Francis reminded the prince, "Do you have his birthday present ready?"  
Arthur nodded. "How could I forget his bi-"  
He started to cough violently; the servant roughly patted his back until Arthur ceased his fit.  
Francis shook his head and clucked his tongue. " _Mon prince anglais_ , July is simply not your month! After you get engaged, you should head straight to bed! Kiku will understand."  
Arthur scowled, sinking further into the bubbles of his wash.  
"Very well then. Just don't forget! I want him to have a nice birth-" Blood dripped out of his nose. His servant handed him a handkerchief and advised,  
"Don't fret over his birthday, your Majesty! Just think about the engagement."  
The prince relaxed his shoulders, and shooed Francis away once his bath was finished.  
"Make me look my best!" Arthur proudly announced to his servants; closing his eyes and thinking about the grand celebration.


	11. Chapter 11

"Happy birthday, Prince Alfred!" The guests cheered in the ballroom, dressed in their finest suits and gowns. Everyone's eyes were obscured by masquerade masks; the royal families even partook in this facade.  
"Thank you, everyone!" Alfred majestically waved with his hand, the other one holding up his indigo veneer, "Not only is this my party, but this is also to celebrate my brother's engagement!" He gestured to the other prince, who waved with Kiku on his arm. Both of the brothers wore identical black tailored suits, but Arthur had a green mask. Arthur stepped up to the stand with his soon-to-be fiancée, and the audience held their breaths. A young boy stumbled with a pillow that held the awaited rings. One was handed to each person, and they listened to the priest.  
"Prince Arthur of the Kingdom of Blue Skies agrees to be wed to Prince Kiku." Arthur slid the ring onto Kiku's finger. Alfred watched, and a strange feeling stirred inside his heart.  
"Prince Kiku of the Kingdom of Red Sun agrees to be wed to Prince Arthur." Kiku nervously glanced at Alfred. Although his eyes were hidden under a purple mask, he saw a flicker of something.

A flicker of sadness.

Kiku took Arthur's hand, and he put the other silver ring on. The same feeling pierced Alfred's heart again, only more painful and pronounced.

 _Why do I feel...hurt?_ Alfred couldn't look into Kiku's eyes as the priest announced,  
"The engagement has been made!"

The prince forced himself to clap as Arthur and Kiku bowed, facing an applauding crowd. Unknowingly, he dropped his mask, and before he knew it, a stampede of guests ran over it to congratulate the couple. He turned around and ambled over to his veneer. He helplessly gazed at the cracks in it, which were unattractive and unfixable.

"Don't worry, _mon chère_!" Francis handed him Arthur's mask. "Arthur has been feeling sick all night. I thought he would vomit blood over Kiku!"  
"Where is Kiku, by the way?" The latter searched around him.  
"I don't know. You can go find him after these people give you your presents!" He motioned to the line of royalties who held gifts in their hands. Alfred stood in front of them, hiding the mask behind his back.

"The Kings of Icy Waters' gift!" King Berwald and Tino handed him a pair of socks made with lynx fur. Alfred strained a smile as he thanked them.  
"It's for the cold winter, right Berwald?" King Tino asked his husband. King Berwald stood there, his piercing cyan eyes emphasizing his stony expression."H-He means well."  
Next came the King and Queen of Sun Tomatoes.  
"Happy birthday, Alfred! Roderich and I got you a nice saddle for your horses!" Queen Elizaveta chirped as her spouse nodded. She set down a golden saddle with intricate designs of edelweiss and tulips snaking along the sides.  
"Thank you! I'll really need this for Celestia and Liberty!" He responded, and King Roderich gave a rare smile on his usual serious face.  
"Happy birthday once again." He formally addressed, and he offered his arm to his wife. She smiled and took it, and he led her into the gaggle of the dancers.

Through the hundreds and hundreds of well-wishers, Alfred pondered where Kiku had went.  
_He's not dancing with anyone_ , Alfred confirmed while scanning the floor filled with spinning couples. After his last present, Alfred decided to search outside. He elbowed and apologized through the crowds, and he took a relieved breath in the fresh air outside.

"Where could he be?" He asked out loud, and explored the castle grounds. With a hand on his eye mask, he heard sniffling around the corner of the garden of primroses.  
_Could that be him?_ He thought as he tiptoed around, carefully stepping where he could make no noise. He saw a flash of Kiku's ornamental red kimono, and he saw him sitting on a bench, his back facing Alfred. Kiku's head was bent down into his hands, where inhumane sobs were escaping deep from his soul. The sound seemed so foreign from composed, cool headed Kiku. It broke Alfred's heart as he inched closer, still trying not to be noisy. His foot stepped on a twig, and it snapped. Kiku jerked his head around, furiously wiping away his tears. Alfred retreated into the darkness.  
"Who's there?" He called, his voice broken.  
"It's me." Alfred emerged from the shadows. Kiku tilted his head to one side.  
"Arthur?" Alfred dropped the mask on to the grass.  
"It's me, Alfred." Kiku turned away.  
"Oh."  
Alfred sat by him on the bench, and Kiku shifted away from him a bit.  
"What's wrong? Why were you crying?"  
"I-I wasn't crying." Kiku stammered, and he dabbed the corners of his eyes with the sleeves of his kimono, "I just needed some fresh air."  
"Don't lie to me. I heard you crying." Alfred put a hand on Kiku's quivering shoulder. "What happened?"  
Kiku swatted his hand away as if it were a pest.  
"It's nothing."  
"Why would it be nothing if you were sad about it?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"We could solve this if you could just talk it out-"

  
Kiku whipped around and faced him, his eyes gaping and bloodshot.  
"How would you feel if you were pressured into a marriage? Where you can hardly talk to your fiancée before he whisks himself away? Where your marriage is simply a contract? Where you're just a pawn?" He exploded, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. Alfred backed up a bit, surprised at Kiku's outburst.  
"Well, I-I don't know how you feel. That's why I'm asking." Alfred gingerly put his hand on Kiku's shoulder, and Kiku didn't budge.  
"It's just that, Arthur is nice and all, but..." Kiku put his face in his hands. "I feel that I can't marry him. How am I supposed to spend my life with someone I hardly talk to? Someone who seems so foreign?" His small body started to shake. Alfred moved his hand and slowly rubbed Kiku's back.  
"You know, you have to think of your kingdom. Of all the people who are going to be happy because of it." Alfred stated. Kiku stopped and turned around again.  
"I understand that people will be happy, but what about me? I don't want to spend my life with someone who feels I'm just a part of a contract!"  
"Arthur doesn't think of you like that." Alfred responded, "I can see it on his face. He's your friend."  
Kiku tried to say something, but he choked on a sob, and retreated back into his lap. Alfred sighed, and he took hold of his shoulders.  
"Hey, look here." Alfred looked into Kiku's inky eyes, which were brimmed with tears, "I know it must hurt to be in a marriage like this. You can always talk to me. Any questions, comments, concerns, you can just drop on me. I'll be there for you." Kiku sniffled and questioned,  
"You really will?"  
"I promise."  
Alfred softly dried the tears on Kiku's face, and held his pale face in his hands.  
"Do you want anything?"  
Kiku stopped for a moment, and he threw himself into Alfred's arms.  
"Whoa!" Alfred unexpectedly caught him; him being more genuinely surprised as ever.  
_Kiku must be really upset. He is **not** a touchy person!_ His mind ruminated.  
He held Kiku close to his body and ran a comforting hand through Kiku's silky hair.  
"Thank you, Alfred." Kiku mumbled, burying his face into Alfred's warm body.  
"You're welcome, Kiku." Kiku's head was on his chest, right on Alfred's heart; it was beating faster than a second passing by on a clock.  
And then Alfred's heart fell in love.


	12. Chapter 12

__"Good morning everyone!" Alfred danced around the table, humming contently.  
"Good morning!" Yao greeted back as Alfred pranced around the royals, wishing everyone by name.  
"Good morning, Arthur! _Bonjour,_ Francis and Cecile!" The two native French people looked at each other impressively, and lightly applauded Alfred's French. He stopped in front of the visitors, and he bowed to them in respect.  
" _Zâo shang hâo_ , your Majesties!" Yao raised an eyebrow, and the family bowed back to him. Alfred turned to Kiku, his back faced to everyone else.  
" _Ohayo gozaimasu_ , Kiku." Kiku gasped at the sound of his language. _How was he able to learn Japanese?_ He thought. Alfred winked at him, a movement that tinted Kiku's cheeks pink.  
"Well, I have to get to voice lessons!" Alfred snatched a piece of bread and bit on it.  
"See you in the afternoon!" Arthur exclaimed.  
"I will!" Alfred called back, his voice muffled as he raced out the door.  
"How did he learn Chinese?" Kaoru wondered. Arthur shrugged and resumed consuming his breakfast.

When breakfast was finished, Arthur and Kiku talked about political trade.  
"I see that our kingdom is running low on horses. Do you think the Kingdom of Green Fields will lend us a hand?" Kiku asked his fiancée. Arthur put a hand on his chin in thought.  
"Well, it is certain since they are our strong ally. We have to make sure that we can have something to give back. Francis!" The advisor sprinted to his side.  
" _Oui_?"  
"Send a letter via bottle that we will give King Ludwig tea if he gives us horses." Francis nodded, and strutted away, his golden locks bouncing.  
"Say, have you noticed Alfred acting strange lately? He seems a little..." Arthur's face scrunched up as he struggled to find the perfect word, "out of it."  
Kiku shrugged, and consciously pulled up his kimono. "I wouldn't know."  
Arthur returned to his government papers, and Kiku thought about Alfred. About his bright grin always greeting him, his cerulean eyes playfully flickering at the thoughts of new things. Kiku felt a smile creeping up on his own face as he thought of Alfred excitingly rummaging through books on pirates and knights, blustering on and on about their adventures.  
_I wish I had a creative imagination like him_ , he thought enchantingly. Then, his heart froze.

  
_His present! I forgot to give him his present!_ He waited for Arthur to dismiss him, and he bolted out the room.  
As his steps pounded on the floor, Kiku chastised himself.  
_Stupid Kiku! You were too into your emotional phase! I should never cry like that ever again! Stupid me!_  
He found Alfred reading outside on a bench, the same bench they were on together before. Alfred glanced up and fixed his glasses.  
"Hi, Kiku!" He ran a hand through his messy hair. "What is it?"  
Kiku pulled out his present from his pocket. "I forgot to give this to you yesterday. I'm sorry for my emotional breakdown."  
Alfred shook his head. "It's fine! Now let's see what you got me!"  
He unwrapped the gift; the paper falling down like confetti. Alfred's smile grew even bigger as he gaped at the gift.

  
"A case for my harmonica! It's wonderful! I-I don't know how to thank you!" His hands slid over the sleek, gold case; it even had his family crest carved on the lid. He looked up at Kiku, who was quite pleased with himself.  
"I know that your music is one of your passions, so I got you this."  
Alfred's eyes started to water. "You don't understand, it's like you actually care for my interests. I mean, I did like Arthur's magical grammar quill, but your gift is just...it's amazing. Thank you!"  
Kiku beamed at the prince's excitement as he carefully set his instrument in it. "It's a perfect fit! Thank you!"  
"You're welcome." Alfred took Kiku's hands and spun him around.  
"Ah, what are you doing?" Kiku closed his eyes as they twirled faster.  
"I'm just really happy! Thank you!" Alfred sang out, and he finally stalled.  
"Just, thank you. I know I've said it thrice, but I'm happy that you care about my harmonica. Even if it's a peasant's toy." Alfred had his hands clasped in Kiku's, which made Kiku feel a bit uncomfortable due to his personal space.  
"It's not a peasant's toy." He squeezed his hands, and they stood there. Kiku could just lose himself in Alfred's eyes, just as blue and boundless as the skies of his land. Then, Kiku stopped himself.

  
_What am I doing?_ Kiku felt the new ring's pressure on his left hand.  
"I, um, I have to go." He turned around and ran. "Kiku! Are you okay-"He got cut off as Kiku sprinted away from him.  
Kiku could just imagine his brother shouting at him, his face scarlet with rage.

  
_You're not married to Alfred, okay? Your fiancée is Arthur. **Arthur**. Don't you have any idea what trouble you're in if you fall in love with his brother? You will bring dishonor on our family! On Arthur's family!_  
Kiku's mind darkened at the thoughts, but he couldn't help but think of Alfred.

  
_He's all in my mind. I can't get him out! He probably doesn't have the same feelings for me either..._  
He recalled his happiness at the instrument, and the warm embrace Alfred gave him when Kiku was sobbing his heart out at the party.

 _Even if he does, our relationship may end up like Matthew and Gilbert._  
_Unforgiven._  
_Banished._  
_Dead._  
_I would never let that happen to Alfred. Not even in a million lifetimes._


	13. Chapter 13

"Somebody is in a good mood!" Francis said as Alfred bounded onto the balcony, nearly knocking over a pot full of roses.  
"Yeah, I guess." Alfred started to hum one of Arthur's old pirate songs, and Francis smiled.  
"Who is it?"  
"Who's what?"  
"The one."  
"The who?"

  
Francis rolled his eyes. "The one who has taken my Alfred's heart, of course!"  
Alfred felt a chill on his back. How was he supposed to tell him? That it was Arthur's fiancée?  
"What? No, no one has-" Judging Francis's unamused face, he wasn't taking Alfred's excuse. Alfred always knew he was terrible at lying.  
"If you don't want to say the name, just describe them! Close your eyes." Francis ordered him.  
"Okay..."Alfred obeyed, shutting his eyelids.  
"How is their hair?" Alfred imagined Kiku's dark locks, the way they lined up near his eyes.  
"Jet-black, silky hair. Nicely cut so that it frames their face."  
"Mm-hm. And what about their eyes?"  
"Dark, even darker than their hair. They may seem soulless, but their eyes have surprising warmth."  
" _C'est bon_! How about their laugh?"  
Alfred had to think hard on this one.  
"Hm. They don't laugh often. It's due to seriousness, but when they laugh, it's the most joyous sound in the world."  
Francis set his elbows on the balcony railing and nudged Alfred.  
" _Mon chére_ , you are in love." Alfred blushed and bashfully looked down at his toes. "You can tell me who it is. I won't tell Arthur."  
Alfred looked at him. "You promise?"

  
He promised with a nod of his head. The prince twiddled his thumbs nervously.  
_I should be able to trust him. He's Francis, after all. He will understand._  
He took a deep breath, and he faced him. His palms grew moist, and he furtively wiped them on his breeches.  
"You did promise, right?"  
"Oui, Alfred."  
"H-His name is... it's...Kiku."

  
Francis swiveled around; his eyes were dilated in surprise. He quickly put both of his hands on Alfred's shoulders.  
"Arthur's fiancée?" He asked, and Alfred didn't respond. Francis shook him, and Alfred slowly nodded yes. "Don't you know what this means? You could get killed!"  
Alfred glowered into Francis's eyes. "Who said that 'love is stronger than the power of death'? Besides, Kiku and Arthur aren't really interested in each other! How wrong can it be?"  
Francis's grip softened, his eyes appearing lilac in the evening light. "I agree that this love is not wrong. Love is never wrong. The only thing is, what if Arthur finds out? He will be in a bigger rage than he was with Math-" His words got caught in his throat, and tears started to form in his eyes.  
"I don't want you to end up like your brother." He quietly admitted, and he stroked Alfred's face lovingly.  
"I don't, either. He doesn't have to find out, though! I can wait a million years for Arthur to agree to our love, and I know he will! You know, too!"  
The advisor took away his hands and averted his eyes, defeated.  
"Alright. I have another question. Does Kiku know your feelings?"  
Alfred's mood dampened. _I didn't think of that! What if Kiku is interested in Arthur more than me?_ He stopped to consider. _He has been telling me that it's nicer to talk to me than Arthur, though. What if that all changed?_  
"I don't know." He confessed. A smile emerged on Francis, and he offered an idea,  
"Why don't you arrange a secret meeting with him tonight?" Alfred took the thought in consideration.  
"Okay..." He apprehensively agreed, and he went off on his way.  
"Oh, and by the way, thank you. _Merci_." Alfred gave thanks to his friend. Francis laughed and bowed the slightest bit.  
_"Pas de problème_. No problem."


	14. Chapter 14

Kiku gingerly walked into the moonlit field, wearing a cloak and wielding a lantern.  
"Alfred? Where are you?" He whispered audibly into the nightfall, searching for any signs of movement. The darkness has always scared Kiku. Not as much as cockroaches, but he never liked the feeling of uncertainty and distrust in the blackness.  
"I'm here." Alfred stumbled from behind a tree, unveiling his hood. He was wearing a dark green cape and holding another lantern. Both of the princes sat down on their trusted garden bench. Kiku's heart hammered as he asked,  
"What did you need me for?" Alfred shuffled around a bit, and he said,  
"For a while, I've been thinking differently about you." The latter's heart thumped louder and faster than a _taiko_.  
"In what way?"  
Alfred played with his hands nervously. "It's just that, you're very nice...and you talk to me a lot...and you seem to care about me. Not that the rest of my family doesn't care, but you seem to care the most."  
Kiku felt happiness rise to his face. He was touched at Alfred's confession; the other person unknowingly said the things Kiku wanted to say.  
"So, as I'm pretty much saying this...I...um...I think I'm in love with you."  
A rush of both euphoria and panic washed over Kiku. _He feels the same way!_ He marveled, then his mind froze up, _Oh no, he feels the same way!_  
"I... think I feel the same way, too." Kiku faintly revealed. Alfred took in the sight, awkwardly adjusting his spectacles.  
"You do?"  
"Yes. In this land of strange and new things, you helped me. You were with me every step of the way, and you comforted me in this situation of arranged marriage. You talk to me like I am an actual person."  
"You _are_ an actual person."  
Kiku looked back at him. There was warmth in Alfred's eyes, and it was enamored enough to melt Kiku's heart.  
"Just, how will we do this? I'm engaged. If I break the contract without Arthur's consent, I'm a traitor. We will both be traitors." Alfred looked down into his lap.  
"You can wait, right? I know Arthur will consent to it one day."  
"For how long? Until we're both gone? I-I'm just so confused!" Kiku tore his hands through his hair. "I don't want to be a traitor! I love my kingdom, but I love you-"

  
Kiku was interrupted by a sweeping kiss. His eyes widened as Alfred held him close to his body. Alfred's glasses bumped into Kiku's nose as he turned his head, holding Kiku's face in his hands. Kiku closed his eyes, and he felt the surging energy circulating through his body. He relaxed as he threw his hands around Alfred's neck, relishing in the moment. His kiss started out rough, but it slowly grew sweeter as both of them succumbed to it. At last, Alfred pulled away. Kiku didn't even realize his arms were still around Alfred's neck, so he quickly let go.  
"I'm sorry about that. It's just that, I couldn't help it..." Alfred shyly tousled his locks, and he looked to the ground. Kiku was still recovering from the sudden kiss; his eyes and mouth were both wide open.  
"It's alright. I... I liked it?" Kiku could hardly believe what his mouth was blabbing. Alfred softly chuckled.  
"Um, I'm happy you did. Goodnight." He sauntered off, leaving Kiku to still be frozen from surprise.  
"Goodnight." Kiku whispered after him, but it was taken away by the night breeze.  
_Goodnight_.


	15. Chapter 15

Alfred couldn't keep the thought of Kiku out of his mind, the way he gasped as Alfred stole that kiss, the way he threw his hands around Alfred's neck like he wanted him....  
"Okay, Alfred." The Latin teacher's harsh voice made Alfred snap out of his thoughts. "How do you say 'I love you'?"  
Alfred smiled to himself.

" _Te amo_."

The teacher puffed out her chest, expecting him to be wrong.  
"It is...correct? That is correct!" She spat out, not believing her ears. It was Alfred's turn to smirk as she wondered how he could have known that.

He skipped through the halls, feeling like his mood had been lit up like a lantern.

"Good morning, Francis!" Francis turned around from his work, and he noticed his cheery demeanor.  


"Good morning!" He lowered his voice and muttered, "How was your visit with Kiku?"  
Alfred beamed. "It was wonderful."  
"I can tell that from your demeanor! You're prancing around like a piqued pixie!" Francis joked as Alfred elbowed him. Arthur walked straight into the room, and Alfred and Francis grew quiet.  
"What?" He asked, looking between them with his intense green eyes. Alfred's hands grew clammy. _Can he read what I'm thinking?_ He worried.

"I just realized your left eyebrow is thicker than your right one." Francis smirked, flipping his hair.  
Arthur grew as red as a beet, and he self- consciously shielded his brows with his fingers.  
"Shut up, wanker!" He scolded, trying to ignore Alfred's guffawing. Arthur's scowl deepened, and he said,  
"Well, I have to go visit the Kingdom of White Forests for a week. King Ivan said only me and King Yao, so Kiku will not be going. Will you take care of him, Alfred?"  
_Will I? Of course I will!_ Alfred thought excitedly.  
"I will!" He responded, trying not to let too much seep in his voice. Arthur smiled, and he put a hand on his cheek.  
"Thank you. I know I can trust you."  
_I know I can trust you_. The line repeated in Alfred's head as he watched Arthur leave on his ship. His stomach twisted and knotted at the plethora of lies he was giving.

 _I know I can trust you_.


	16. Chapter 16

They both stretched out on a large loveseat in the library, where no one can bother them. Alfred played with Kiku's hair as Kiku read one of the books.

  
"Say, Kiku." Alfred said whilst running his hand through Kiku's dark tresses, "How's your kingdom? The Kingdom of Red Sun?"

The prince set down his book.

"It's a wonderful place. Every morning, I wake early enough to see the sun rise into the clouds. The sun looks beautiful everyday; it's as red as a dying ember. I sometimes walk outside my palace to admire my cherry blossoms garden. You should come to my kingdom once they bloom. They release their flowery scent into the air, freshening the entire land." Alfred wrapped his arms around Kiku's torso.

"It sounds magnificent." Kiku nodded, and he slightly tipped his head back into Alfred's chest.

"Yes, it is." He put his hands on Alfred's arms, and they sat in the blissful silence.

"How was that book you had read the other day?" I had forgotten the name, but it had a picture of two people on either side of a wall." Kiku recalled.  
"Do you mean _Pyramus and Thisbe_?" He nodded.  
"What was it about?"

"It was an interesting story. It was about two lovers named Pyramus and Thisbe who were separated due to rival families. They could only speak through a hole in a wall that divided them. One day, they decided to meet each other. Thisbe had waited for Pyramus to come by a lion's cave, and the lion came out, it's mouth bloody from a recent kill. She was terrified, and she left her cloak in a rush. The lion tore at her cloak. Pyramus arrived, but he only found Thisbe's tattered, bloodstained cloak. He was so sad that he stabbed himself."  
Kiku drew in his breath. "He committed _seppuku_?"  
"I have no idea what that is, but it probably means suicide." Kiku agreed by nodding. "So yes. Anyways, Thisbe came back, and she saw Pyramus's dead body. In anguish, she took his bloody sword, and she stabbed herself, too."  
Kiku squirmed around to face Alfred.  
"What a morbid story."  
"I know." Alfred brushed a stray strand of hair out of Kiku's face. "Don't worry. Our story will have a happier ending."  
Kiku laughed, "Like what? We turn into dolphins and live at the bottom of the sea forever?"  
Alfred broke into boisterous laughter.  
"Where did you get that idea from? Hm, no, it'll be better." He sat up and faced towards the thousands of bookshelves, painting a scene with his words.

"How about, Arthur and Yao have agreed to our marriage. They let us live in the castle, but we decide to build a nice little cottage not far from here. There, we have unicorns and Elu, and maybe Xing-Fu might have a little dragon baby we could take care of. For the rest of our days, we'll be happy there, or we might even take an adventure on a pirate's ship or two. Despite getting seasick, or meeting an unfriendly sea creature, we'd brave through the troubles as mischievous pirates. Happy and content for the rest of our lives. Together."  
Kiku smiled, but it slowly melted off his face.  
"It sounds too good to become true." Alfred stroked his cheek gently.  
"Hey, don't worry. We'll get through this, alright?"  
Kiku looked into Alfred's hopeful blue eyes.  
"Alright."  
Alfred smiled, and he placed his other hand on Kiku's other cheek. Kiku closed his eyes as Alfred brought their faces together, enveloping his face with a kiss. Kiku was stiff at first, not knowing what to do or where to start. The other prince led the way, pulling their faces even closer and kissing more passionately. He could smell the faint fragrance of primroses on Alfred, filling his mind with memories of their playful conservations. Alfred pulled away just to say,  
"I love you."  
Kiku responded by softly drawing their faces together once again, and he shyly grazed Alfred's lips.  
" _Aishiteru_."  
"What?"  
He laughed, and repeated the phrase. " _Aishiteru_. It means, well, I love you." In Kiku's kingdom, phrases like these were hardly said. Love was more expressed through mannerisms and actions; aishiteru was a word strictly for stories and music. Kiku looked away, and his cheeks flushed madly, which made Alfred snicker and kiss his cheek.  
" _Aishiteru_. Hm, I like the ring of it! Teach me another word!"  
Kiku smiled and faced him.

  
" _Sakura_ means cherry blossoms." He instructed, and he waited for his temporary student to respond.

" _Sah-koo-rah_?" Alfred butchered.  
"No, _Sakura_."  
" _Sakura_!"  
Kiku patted the Alfred's head in acceptance.  
"There is a song about cherry blossoms that I was taught when I was young."  
"Sing it to me!"  
Kiku bashfully wrung his wrists. "Ah, I do not know. I don't really sing in front of people..."  
"I played my harmonica for you! Now, it's your turn! C'mon, please?" Alfred cheered him on, bouncing at the edge of his seat. Kiku tried to argue, but he found it to be pointless.  
"Alright, I will sing."  
"Great!" Alfred put his chin in his hands and waited. The latter cleared his throat.

  
_"Sakura, sakura,_

_Yayoi no sora wa miwatasu kagiri._

_Kasumi ka? Kumo ka? Nioi zo izuru!_

_Iza ya, iza ya, mi ni yukan._

  
_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,_

_The spring sky-as far as you can see._

_Is it a mist? Is it a cloud? The fragrance comes out!_

_Come now, let's go see._ "

Alfred was surprised how Kiku's singing was silky and warm. He could fall asleep listening to the peaceful sound, reassuring him that he's safe in his arms.  
"You have a wonderful voice." This caused Kiku to blush once again.  
"Really? I am a little insecure with my voice." Alfred took Kiku's hand into his own.  
"All you need is a little faith in yourself!" He smiled as Alfred pecked the top of his hand.  
"Thank you for the reassurance. I really needed it."


	17. Chapter 17

"Kaoru, may we borrow Xing-Fu? Alfred is going to show me the land." Kiku politely asked his advisor, who was practicing his martial arts.  
"Very well." He said after throwing a punch, "I just don't want you to get lost."  
"We won't!" Alfred smiled at Kaoru, who continued to work on his form. Behind Alfred's back was a picnic basket, which Alfred was holding and trying not to make it look obvious.  
Kiku sat in front of Alfred, gripping the dragon's reins.  
"So, you do know how to control him, right?" Alfred nervously asked, holding Kiku's abdomen.  
"Don't worry, I've controlled him before." He reassured, "Hold on tight!"  
Alfred clasped Kiku as his partner ordered, " _Shàng_ , Xing-Fu."

  
Alfred felt his body rise as the beast took flight, flapping his tremendous wings. He was afraid that his hands would slip, and he would tumble and tumble down to the earth. He clenched his eyes as the dragon lifted even higher. Then, he opened his eyes, and he was able to see all of the land, including the castle that was as small as an ant.  
"Yeah!" Alfred hooted, which made Kiku jump in his spot. "This is fun!"  
"Want to see something? Hang on." Kiku jerked the reins to the side, and the dragon lazily spun through the air like a top.  
"Woo!" The prince yelled as they flew upside down, but he hung on to Kiku for dear life. He pointed out to an isolated cliff, and Kiku led the dragon towards it.

After laying the picnic blanket out, Alfred and Kiku sat down, eating cheese sandwiches and drinking lemonade.  
"The sunset looks beautiful." Kiku marveled at the sun lowering itself into the horizon, causing streaks of pink and orange to shade the sky.  
All Alfred could do was agree. Xing-Fu rested nearby, steam pouring out of his nostrils in snoring intervals.  
"I hope we can spend more time like this after the wedding." Alfred stated. Kiku nodded.  
"Arthur hardly stays with me, so I guess we can."

  
Alfred tapped his toes as they ate in silence.  
"Francis said something about love that I remember." He said, "Love is never wrong. I wish Arthur would understand that."  
Kiku put his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "He's confused, and he wants the best for the kingdom. I mean, he's...how old?"  
"Twenty-four."  
"Twenty-four, and he's faced with ruling the strongest empire of all time." Alfred sighed, and he dropped his shoulders.  
"I guess you're right. I just am a little mad at him for the whole Matthew and Gilbert thing."  
"You have a right to be mad. It's the law to blame. The 'only firstborn a can marry firstborns to become a ruler' rule is pathetic."  
Alfred nodded, and he was quiet for sometime.  
"Arthur's not my real brother."  
Kiku faced him with a shocked expression. "That is not very nice to say about him!"  
"No, not like that!" Alfred inadvertently chortled, "I'm adopted. So was Matthew. Matthew and I are biologically related, but Arthur took us in." He looked towards the horizon, and he told his story,

"Matthew and I were abandoned as children. Everyone wanted to adopt us because we would be very good heirs. It was down to Francis and Arthur. Francis wanted to take care of both of us, but so did Arthur. In the end, Francis took in Matthew, and I was adopted by Arthur. Arthur and Francis loathed each other back then. Every time they met with each other, a fight would occur. After letting Francis and Matthew stay with us, they became friends. They still bicker, with Arthur thinking Francis is annoying and a pervert, but he would trust Francis with his life. Francis _is_ his advisor."

Kiku understood. He had wondered how Alfred and Arthur could have been related. The only thing they have in common is, well, nothing.  
"Are you older than Matthew?" Alfred shook his head.  
"We are twins, but Matthew was the oldest. Arthur has biological siblings, too" He added.  
"I saw a portrait of them." Kiku recalled the portrait of a young Arthur sitting properly on a throne, surrounded by around five men with shockingly red hair. He looked worn out as his siblings grinned broadly.  
"Yeah, his younger brother wasn't in the picture. He's adopted by the Kings of Icy Waters."  
He also remembered a hyperactive boy prancing around the two kings at Alfred's party. They seemed like a perfectly normal family; he wouldn't have guessed that the child was adopted. "Families aren't always tied by blood. I like my family just the way it is."  
Kiku couldn't have agreed more. Alfred took his hand.

  
"It would be nice to just be in this moment. Soon, Arthur's going to be back and all that stuff, and I won't be able to talk to you often." He squeezed his hand. Kiku smiled and looked at him.  
"Well, it doesn't have to be-ah!" Xing-Fu nudged Kiku into Alfred's arms, and he grunted in approval. Both of the princes looked at each other, and they started to laugh.  
"At least he approves!" Alfred scratched the dragon behind his ear. Then, he embraced Kiku, and they both reclined on the blanket.  
"I'm still afraid of what our brothers will think." Kiku whispered into Alfred's chest. Alfred hugged him tighter.  
"They'll approve, soon. They will have to approve. Don't worry about it." He slowly stroked Kiku's hair, which calmed his worrying nerves and closed his weary eyes.  
"As long as I'm in your arms, I'm safe and sound." Kiku kissed Alfred's chest, which made him sharply intake a breath.  
"Safe and sound." Alfred echoed, and they both rested in each other's arms until dawn.


	18. Chapter 18

Kaoru noticed when Kiku arrived, and he gave him a questioning look.

  
"Where were you?" He asked as Kiku tied the dragon's rope to a pole.  
"Just seeing the land." Kiku blandly responded, working at the knots in the rope. The teenager didn't take that as an answer.  
"I know you love Alfred."

  
Kiku's hands froze, and a chill went down his spine. "I do not know what you're talking about." Kaoru snatched him by the shoulder and jerked him around. "Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. Your pupils dilate whenever we talk about him."  
_Stupid scientific boy_ , Kiku irritably thought.

  
"Yes, it's true. What do you have against it?" Kaoru slumped his shoulders.

"Honestly, nothing. It's fine for me. The thing is, Arthur and Yao are coming back tomorrow. If they find out, they'll cut you up in pieces and feed it to werewolves!"

Kiku shuddered at the gory image in his mind.  
"I know! I couldn't help it." Kiku argued. His advisor sighed.  
"If you break this alliance, it could cause a war! It would be pretty much breaking a treaty." He advised. Kiku glared at him.  
"Tell anything to Yao, and I'll spill to him about you and Emil."  
It was now Kaoru's turn to freeze. He haphazardly brushed his locks away from his face.  
"What? No! Us?" He stuttered, and Kiku quickly walked away.  
"It's obvious!" Kiku called in the distance, as he left behind a conflicted Kaoru.  
_He better not spill_ , he worried, or I'm going to get killed. _Even worse, Alfred could get killed!_

_Oh please Kaoru, don't say anything!_

News rang throughout the castle as Arthur and Yao arrived.

"Get the office ready!" One servant cried.  
"It's already ready!" Another maid exclaimed.  
"Tidy it again!"

  
"So much ruckus." Francis shook his head as servants and maids rushed around him, shrieking orders at each other.  
"Where are they?" Mei questioned one servant passing by. He promptly shrugged, and the royal trumpets blared.

"King Yao and Prince Arthur have arrived!"  
"Hurry up!" The servants scrambled like mice towards their duties, and Mei bowed once they walked into the castle.

"How was the trip?" She asked Yao.  
"It was fine. Just talked about the alliance." He responded, "Could you please find Kaoru?"  
She nodded, and she sped through the castle.

  
Yao chatted with Arthur as they strolled through the halls.

"King Ivan seems to like this alliance. He only said that if we were to break it, it would send our kingdoms to war. That's not a problem, correct?" He looked at the prince.  
"Not a worry, your Majesty." Arthur tugged off his gloves one by one, "Our marriage won't be-"

  
He heard murmuring from one of the rooms; the door was cracked open by a hair's width. Arthur caught a bit of his name in a conversation.  
"You carry on," Arthur waved off Yao. "I'll catch up." The king shrugged, and he continued his walk.

Arthur crept near the door, and he caught a familiar voice.  
"Cecile, you mustn't say a word. One slip of the tongue, and then they'll be-" Francis imitated a dying gag.  
"Don't worry! It's just that, how will Arthur react?" Cecile responded. The prince raised an eyebrow, and he leaned closer.  
_How will I react to what?_ He pondered.

  
"I don't want to find out, _ma chérie_. He wouldn't understand."  
"Arthur and Kiku hardly even spend time together! I think it would be alright for Alfred and Kiku to be in love-" Her voice cut off into a muffle.  
"Don't you know how sound travels around this castle?" Francis angrily whispered, "Alfred and Kiku being in love? Spread around the kingdom? No way."  
Arthur widened his eyes. His mood quickly heightened from cool to furious. He stomped away, ignoring the looks of the bewildered servants.

  
_Alfred and Kiku being in love? How could this happen?_ Thoughts swarmed around in Arthur's mind, _I need to find those two. Right now._  
He quickened his pace, his footsteps slamming against the floor in swift, heated strokes. A vase crashed to the ground as Arthur stormed by it.

  
_Alfred should already consider himself dead right now._


	19. Chapter 19

Alfred hummed as he scrolled through the books in his library. He was so absorbed by his browsing that he didn't hear Francis's footprints.

 

"Hey, Francis!" He grinned, but his smile melted off once he saw Francis's serious face. The advisor took a hold of Alfred, and he hurriedly instructed,  
"Get out of here. Take Kiku and hide. Arthur overheard Cecile and me talking about you. He knows."  
Alfred's heart stopped.

"What?"  
Francis shoved a letter and a bottle of clear liquid into Alfred's hands. "Give the liquid to Kiku to drink, and once you're somewhere safe, read the directions on this letter. Cecile had said it will lead to someone who can help you."  
Alfred shakingly grabbed the materials and stuffed it into his pockets. His happiness crashed as he rushed throughout the castle to find Kiku.  
_Kiku, where are you?_ He frantically thought, and he found the prince to be outside.

"Alfred?" He questioned, "Is something wrong?"  
Alfred fished out the bottle and handed it to Kiku.  
"Drink this. No time for questions. Arthur found out."  
"W-What?"

  
"No time for questions!" Alfred repeated fiercely, and Kiku uncorked the bottle and downed the drink. His eyes widened, practically bulging out of their sockets, and he fell asleep.  
"Kiku?" Alfred checked for a pulse, and it was thankfully beating. He carried Kiku into his arms, and he ran for his life.  
_How could this have happened?_ Alfred's mind cried in frustration, _I thought we would be fine! Where should we hide?_  
His eyes hungrily scanned the land, searching for anything that can be of use. Suddenly, he spotted a huge Armada at a dock.  
That should do. He thought, and his run broke into a sprint as he headed towards it. While he ran, he looked down at Kiku's sleeping face. His face was peaceful, almost still, as if he didn't have a single worry in the world. Tears formed in Alfred's eyes.  
_He didn't deserve this. This is all my fault. I should take the blame_.  
His eyes shone in determination as he arrived at the ship.

 _I'll sacrifice myself for him_.

 

The prince overturned a nearby chair with a twist of his wrist, causing his royal advisor to jump.

"How could he do this to me?" Arthur screeched at Francis, angry tears streaming down his face in unyielding rivers, "I am his brother! He said I could trust him!"

"Your Majesty, please! It is not Prince Alfred's fault!" Francis tried to pacify Arthur, but the prince only stomped his right foot, and a table split into a plethora of splinters.  
"Of course it's his bloody fault, he's the one who fell in love!" He clawed his hands through his blonde locks. Having enough of the prince's temper tantrum, Francis paced up to Arthur and ranted,  
"You never even spoke to Kiku! How can you claim to be angry when you never loved him?" Arthur's expression softened, shocked by his calm advisor's sudden explosion of emotion.  
"Alfred deserves Kiku. Forgive me for saying this, your Majesty, but Kiku isn't worth your time." Francis empathized the last three words with a stinging tone, and he folded his lean arms.

Arthur thought long and hard about what Francis had said. It was true, Arthur was always whisked away by government duties, and he never had the chance to know Kiku. He guessed it did make sense that Alfred spent time with the foreigner to help him ease up, but he and Kiku accidentally fell in love. Still, this marriage was for the kingdom's benefit, and Alfred had messed everything up. The kingdom would now have to pay the price for his deed. His last thought made Arthur's fury again gorge his body, and Arthur announced through gritted teeth,  
"Call Prince Alfred. I would like to talk to him."


	20. Chapter 20

"W-Where am I?" Kiku sluggishly opened his eyes, and Alfred was right in front of him. They were in some kind of storage place, with fishing nets and oceanic things scattered about. The room spun side to side, churning Kiku's stomach.  
"Kiku! Can you hear me?" Alfred questioned urgently. His image was shifty; sometimes there was one Alfred, sometimes there was four. Kiku slowly nodded, his head feeling like it would roll off his neck.  
"Okay. Once the sleeping draught has worn off, read this letter." Alfred stuffed a letter into Kiku's fingers, "And also have this- Kiku, pay attention!" He grabbed Kiku's shoulders and quickly shook him; a harsh touch so different than his soft, gentle embraces.  
"Okay..." Kiku drawled, his mind clearing up.  
"Have this brooch. So people know you are a friend of the Kingdom." He pinned something onto Kiku's kimono. It was a teal brooch bearing the Kingdom of Blue Skies' family crest.  
"Now, you'll have to go to the address in this letter. Cecile said it'll take to someone who'll help us. I'm going to face Arthur. I could potentially be imprisoned, or even worse, executed. I want you to stay strong, okay?"  
Tears spilled out of Kiku's eyes as he set his hands on Alfred's cheeks and pleaded,  
"Don't leave me alone."  
Alfred choked back on a sob, and he pulled Kiku into a hard kiss. Sadness overflowed their eyes as they lingered onto their possibly last moments together.  
"I love you, Alfred."  
"I love you, Kiku." Then, he was gone.

All Kiku wanted was to be in peace, to say what he wants, to love who he wants. He wanted Alfred to be by his side, to protect him and guide him. For now, he was on his own. He had an important job on his back, and he had to fulfill his duty. He unfolded the crumpled letter in his hands and read the writing,  
"The address is the fourth house on the cobblestone path, in the Kingdom of Green Fields.  
The writing inside is strictly for Williams' eyes only."  
_Williams? Who is Williams?_ Kiku thought as he put the letter aside.  
_I will find this person_. Kiku swore to himself, _On my honor. On Alfred._  
He took in his surroundings, since now the draught has worn off. The room rocked side to side; it wasn't due to hallucinations, it was due to the room being on a ship. It was musty and dank, smelling strongly of sea mist and feces. A large porthole was on the side of the room, and it had a latch to open it. It showed the miles of blue sea, with seaweed coating the top of the waters like icing on a cake. Kiku wondered what could be in the ocean.

  
"Excuse me?" He heard a sweet voice call below the porthole. He crawled over, and he opened the latch. Kiku gasped as he took in the sight.  
"Could you please help me? This net got stuck in my fins." A young mermaid's tail was tangled in a fishing net, which was a hair away from Kiku. She had short, blonde hair and expressive green eyes. Her tail was pink and glimmered in the sun. Kiku worked at the net, untying knots until the mermaid was finally free. She quickly swam away, but she came back to Kiku.  
"Thank you! I'm Princess Ericka! I rule this part of the sea with my brother!" She happily flipped her tail fin.  
"I am Prince Kiku. I rule the Kingdom of Red Sun." He formally introduced himself. She bowed her head slightly. "Do you know where we are?"  
"Well, this ship is pretty close to the shores of the Kingdom of Green Fields." She responded, and she flicked some seaweed off of her hair. Kiku remembered the letter's message.  
"Alright, thank you." He started to close the latch, but Ericka halted him.  
"Wait! Take this." She gave him a small, multicolored shell. "You seem like a nice man, and you helped me out of that net. If you're in any trouble, just blow this horn." Kiku thanked her, and she disappeared into the fathoms below.  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps and laughter coming down stairs. The sound grew louder and clearer as it traveled towards the door. Kiku tightened his fists as the door slammed open.

" _¿Quién es este?_ Who is this?" An overweight sailor with an eyepatch asked his friend. His friend was tall and lanky; the remaining clothes on his body sticking to his bones. He walked closer to Kiku and grinned, showing a smile filled with gold teeth and tooth decay.  
"I think we have a visitor." His eyes traveled down to the brooch, and his grin turned into a growl.  
"From the Kingdom of Blue Skies. _El enemigo_."

  
Kiku didn't know Spanish, but he clearly understood that he's in troubled waters.  
"Let's bring him on deck!" Both of them cheered, and they each grabbed Kiku's wrists.  
"Hey, let go!" Kiku attempted to wriggle out of their grasp, but their grip only tightened. They dragged his refusing body upstairs, into the bright and harsh sunlight. On deck, Kiku saw familiar garbs on the unfriendly faces.


	21. Chapter 21

_Pirates_! His knees quivered. The pirates leered as he was shackled and thrown onto the floor.

  
"What have we got here? A little traveler?" Kiku felt something poke his face, "Look at me when I speak!" A pirate's peg leg prodded his face even harder, and Kiku managed to look up at him. He was muscular and intimidating, with gargantuan features and an unfriendly look in his eyes. He examined Kiku's brooch, and he kicked Kiku in his abdomen. The pirates laughed as Kiku felt the air getting knocked out of him.  
"Maybe we should send his bloody remains back to the king! It'll send a good message to Arthur Kirkland." He spat out the last two words; the spittle sprinkling onto Kiku. He repeatedly struck Kiku in the stomach with his peg leg, the pirates jeering him on in the background.

  
_Don't...show...fear_ , The prince wearily thought as his vision grew black. Despite the beatings, he glared at the pirate in the eye. He started to cough up blood, and his breath grew ragged.  
_Please, make him stop_. As if on cue, a pirate announced,

  
" _¡El capitán está aquí!_ " The pirate who was beating him stood off to the side with the others, forming a pathway. A man wearing a flourishing, red cloak walked down the way, and he had a friend with a scowling expression similar to Arthur.  
"What happened to this man?" He questioned in a slight lisp, his emerald eyes searching the crew, "Why is he all bloody?"  
" _Señor_ , he is from Blue Skies. Fernando beat him. " The captain faced Fernando.  
"That is no way for an excuse! He doesn't even look from there! Can't you tell your races apart?" Fernando's tough face grew pathetic as he whimpered,  
" _Lo siento, Señor_."

  
The captain knelt down and gently lifted up Kiku's chin. Kiku looked up, and he saw a known face.  
"I am Captain Antonio Fernández Carriedo! I am the Captain of the _Aguas Rojas_ , my Armada!" He motioned for his friend to come forward. "This is my shipmate, Lovino Vargas.  
Lovino, say hello!"  
"No." His friend grumpily retorted, crossing his arms. After a stern look from Antonio, he rolled his eyes and groaned, "Hello."

  
"I am Prince Kiku of the Kingdom of Red Sun." Kiku croaked, and more blood spilled from his mouth. The captain stopped him when he tried to sit up.  
"I'll get you some bandages. Lovino, sit by our guest!"  
Lovino sighed as Antonio went to fetch the supplies. He awkwardly sat by Kiku, who was slowly regaining strength.

The two of them sat in silence, Kiku cowering over the frighteningly angry shipmate.

"You know, you can talk to me. I may not be as nice as Antonio, but I still have a voice." Lovino glowered at the prince.

"Oh...forgive me." Kiku apologized, and he thought for a while. On the first sight of Lovino, Kiku did have one question.

"Do you happen to have any siblings?" He inquired politely, hoping it wasn't too rude or nosy. The pirate gave a low chuckle, surprising Kiku for a bit.

  
"That's a bit random. Alright, since you asked, his name is Feliciano. What a worthless _cazzo_. He loafs around with his husband, King Ludwig of Green Fields. Why do you ask that, dick cheese?"  
"I believe I had seen him at Alfred's party." Kiku recalled seeing a man who looked like Lovino, dancing and laughing with a stern, blonde man at his side.  
"I can't believe I work under the Kingdom of Sun Tomatoes. Sun Tomatoes? What a stupid name." Lovino pitched a pebble by him into the sea. Antonio returned, and he dabbed Kiku's face with some ground up root.  
"It'll help the swelling cease." He explained.

  
Despite the captain's nice demeanor, Kiku trembled with fear, recalling what the history book said about him.  
"So, are you really enemies with Prince Arthur?" Kiku questioned the captain in uncertainty. Antonio laughed, filling the deck with his joyous sound.  
"I used to, but I don't see him anymore! So I let bygones be bygones. I've heard his brother Alfred is nice."  
"Alfred's wonderful." The words tumbled out of Kiku's lips. Antonio and Lovino looked at his quizzically. "I mean, he's nice."  
Antonio smirked, and he continued to nurse Kiku's injuries.  
"Maybe once I see Arthur again, I can ask him for a friendly rematch, right?" He called out to the crew.  
" _¡Si! ¡Viva el capitán!_ " The crew cheered, raising up their weapons and drinks. Antonio beamed at them, and Lovino managed a little smirk.  
" _Capitán_ ," Fernando called, "I see something in the sky!" Suddenly, a shadow befell onto the ship.

Everyone looked up, and Kiku dropped his jaw in surprise. Xing-Fu was soaring in drowsy circles with the clouds, and then he decided to land on the ship, with Yao and Kaoru riding on the back. Kiku stumbled on his feet and headed down to the bottom deck. Antonio chased after him with Lovino following.  
"Where are you going?" Antonio questioned him.  
"Did you murder someone?" Lovino interrogated.  
"No!" Kiku told him, "It's something else..."


	22. Chapter 22

Kiku revealed his story about how he was in an arranged marriage for an alliance, and he fell in love with Alfred, and he is practically on the run.  
Lovino's hazel eyes grew bigger as Kiku told his tale, glancing at Antonio periodically for his reaction.

  
"If they find me, they'll kill me. Or worse, they could kill Alfred. Please, you have to help me!" Kiku begged, folding his hands together. The captain knowingly nodded, and he whispered something into Lovino's ear. Antonio ambled up the stairs, and Lovino said,  
"Antonio and I will distract them. Find a way to get out of here." Kiku couldn't believe his kindness.  
"Thank you."  
"Go!" Lovino insisted, then added under his breath, "Save your stupid boyfriend." He grabbed two swords from a nearby barrel and headed up. Kiku thought of ways he could escape, then he felt the shell in his pocket. He hastened towards the porthole, clumsily unlocked the latch, and blew the shell. No sound came from it, and Kiku almost tossed it in the ocean in frustration.

  
"Hello!" Ericka swam up to the ship, "What do you need?"  
"Can you take me to the Kingdom of Green Fields? Right now?" He asked, furtively looking behind his shoulder. She nodded, then swam under the water. After she resurfaced, she held out a handful of chopped up fish intestines.  
"Eat this!" She instructed, inching her hand closer to Kiku's face. He recoiled at the rotting smell.  
_First the draught, now this?_ He thought irritably, _I'm just a dump yard for all these crazy confections_. He took the handful, and he quickly shoved it in his mouth. The taste was downright awful; it was sour and felt like slime was trickling down his throat. The pain afterwards was even worse.  
Ericka pulled his legs into the water with all her might. Kiku bit his lip to avoid screaming out in pain, his legs cramping and his lungs burning. He felt his legs merge together, and he looked down. In the dim sea light, what were once his legs was now a peach tail. It waved and floated in the water. The water flew easily in and out of his mouth; it seemed like he was breathing on land. He turned and took Ericka's outstretched hand, and they both swam towards the shore.

 _I hope Alfred's okay back at home_ , he thought to himself.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Alfred faced the angry prince, his head hung and his heart beating fast.

  
_Well, I knew it would eventually lead to this_. He thought.

  
"Arthur, I-" He started, but he was silenced by a movement of Arthur's hand. Francis cowered in the corner, looking between the two brothers. Arthur stormed towards Alfred, his eyes filled with malice and outrage.  
"Arthur, no!" Francis stepped in between them. Arthur jerked his hand to the side of the room, and Francis slammed into the wall. With his other hand's magic, he lifted Alfred airborne in a chokehold.  
"Why did you do this to me?" Arthur tightened his grip. His brother gagged, trying to loosen the invisible grasp around his neck. "I trusted you! This is how you return the favor?"  
"Arthur, stop it!" Francis called from the side of the room, "You'll kill him! You could get arrested!"

The prince loosened his hand, and Alfred fell onto the floor, coughing and massaging his throat. Alfred couldn't bring himself to look into Arthur's eyes.  
"I should have known!" He yelled at him, causing Alfred to flinch at every word, "I could expect it from an outsider like Kiku, but not you!"  
"Don't talk about him like that!" Alfred glowered at Arthur. Arthur cruelly cackled.  
"Oh, how sweet!" His words dripped with sarcasm."Taking care of Kiku like you're his husband, huh? Wait a minute! I was his _fiancée_!"

He swung a kick into Alfred's face. Alfred heard a crack, and blood splattered his spectacles.  
"Artie, please..." He begged, but he earned another blow to his chest.  
"Don't call me that!" Arthur bellowed, "Don't even consider me as your brother! I shouldn't have taken you in. You and your real brother, Matthew!"  
Now it was Francis's turn to glare at him. He ran up, and he grabbed Arthur's arm before he could hit Alfred.  
"Francis, let go." Arthur ordered, but Francis shook his head.  
"You cannot kill him. Alfred has committed treason against our kingdom. He should be arrested."

"He will be arrested." The trio turned around to face Yao. He stood there; his chin raised and his eyes narrowed. "He had broken our alliance. I can send the kingdoms to war, but I can stop this with one condition." Arthur walked towards the king.  
"Yes?" He folded his arms. Yao took in a breath, and declared,

"Execute Prince Alfred, or there will be war."

Alfred's breathing grew shaky as Francis gasped. Arthur was frozen in his spot, conflicted as he considered Yao's proposition.  
"I-I cannot execute Alfred..." He breathed, his voice surprisingly soft.  
"Think about it this way." Yao strolled around Arthur like a hungry shark, "The cost of one death, or the cost of a thousand deaths. Your family, or your people. Choose one."  
Arthur tore his hands through his hair in anguish. He looked up at Francis, who could only give him a supporting nod. The prince looked down at Alfred, and for the first time, he saw an emotion of sorrow in his eyes.

 _I know what he's going to choose_ , Alfred thought sadly. _I'll have to accept it_. He recalled seeing an execution when he was younger, the guilty man's head stuck in the guillotine. The man had a dash of fear in his eyes, as if he could see his eternal end in damnation. The judge had asked the man for any last words. Most of the time, it was a plea of innocence, but that man simply shook his head. The machine went down, and all Alfred had seen was the headless body taken away on a bloody sheet. He never knew he would have to experience being the prisoner.

  
"Prince Alfred of the Kingdom of Blue Skies," He announced, "You have been guilty of committing treason, and you are to be sentenced to death in three days."  
Arthur, Francis, and Yao exited the room without a second glance. They left Alfred sprawled on the floor, covered in his own blood and tears.

The prison cell was dull and cold, leaving Alfred to huddle and shiver in his torn clothes. His cell was empty, but he was surrounded by other prisoners who had murdered, raped, and done many other crimes. A rat scattered across the floor, searching the cell of any spare crumbs of Alfred's poor meal. Alfred closed his eyes, and he thought about the warm sunset on the cliff he visited. He remembered Kiku's warm touch against his body, how he could simply calm him down with his voice.  
_Kiku_ , he thought, _I wish you could be here with me, but I don't want you to suffer my fate_.  
He felt a clang in his pocket, and he took the object out. It was his harmonica. Alfred opened the case and put it to his lips, and he sorrowfully played the last tune he remembered.

 _Sakura, sakura,_  
_Yayoi no sora wa miwatasu kagiri._  
_Kasumi ka? Kumo ka? Nioi zo izuru!_  
_Iza ya, iza ya, mi ni yukan._

The prisoners leaned towards the front of their cages to hear the sound. It had been a while since they have heard music, so they savored the song as Alfred played. Alfred could imagine Kiku singing beside him, his hand in his hand, reassuring that everything will be alright. He opened his eyes, thrown back into the reality of his world.

"Is that a harmonica?" An elderly prisoner croaked across from him. Alfred nodded his head. "I haven't heard one in years." The happiness in the scrawny man's eyes made Alfred feel empathetic. He offered the instrument through his prison bars, but the man refused.  
"What was your offense?" Alfred asked him. The man darkly laughed, his laughter deep and growling.  
"I just killed a man twenty years ago. For revenge against my brother. How about you?"  
Alfred looked towards his feet, "Treachery against the kingdom."

The man leaned in closer, his nose sticking through his bars. He inspected Alfred with his watery eyes, and he drew in his breath,  
"By God, you're Prince Alfred! How come a prince is in his own kingdom's prison cell?"  
Alfred chuckled to himself, "Love. Love is what got me here. I fell in love with my brother's fiancée." The old man sat back, and he cracked his bony knuckles.

"I think the law is absolute rubbish. You're getting sentenced to death due to love?" Alfred looked at the man in confusion.  
"I betrayed my kingdom. I deserved this."  
"All because love grabbed a hold of you at the wrong time?" He shook his head, "My grandmother always had a saying. She'd say 'never regret your decisions if it involved love'."  
"Even if you killed somebody?"  
"Well, that can be one to slide against the rule." Alfred filled the dank dungeon with his hearty laughter. Even the old man couldn't suppress a smile as he asked, "So son, how was it?"  
"Was what?"  
"Falling in love. In my life, I was so consumed in revenge and angst. I never had time for anyone."

  
Alfred tilted his head back into the wall, closing his eyes.  
"It's...wonderful. Even if I had any worries at all, I could just see his face. One look, and they just wash away. His touch is magic; it can heal sufferings. In this cold prison, I can manage to stay warm by thinking about his touch, his kiss, his love." He could see Kiku brushing away his hair, and he can imagine Kiku's bashful lips pressed against his own.  
The old man chuckled. "It sounds magical."  
"It is."


	24. Chapter 24

Kiku pulled himself ashore; his tail fading back into his own two legs. He panted as he heavily thanked Ericka, who kissed his hand and darted into the sea. The seawater opened up his sores, so he limped towards the streets of the kingdom. The shops were open, filled with people arguing over what to buy and trade. Pubs had drunkards slurring old German songs as they stumbled around, and the streets were filled with people. Kiku felt like an outsider as many people stared at his wounds. His legs were wobbly, and his chest felt heavy.

  
_Come on_ , he encouraged himself, _just a few more steps_.  
He struggled to push through the crowds, and he kept his focus on the end of the road.

  
_Can't...breathe...._  
His eyesight grew blurry as he ambled to the side of the road. The cold, hard pavement met his body as he collapsed, aching and huffing out pained sobs.  
_I'm sorry, Alfred_ , he thought, his chest squeezing, _I wish it didn't have to end like this_. His mind conjured an image of his beloved Alfred, laughing and jesting along his side. His innocent blue eyes looked into Kiku, and Kiku felt remorse.  
_I got into this mess_ , he pushed himself onto his feet, _and I'll get out of it_.  
He strained to walk, but he kept his mind on Alfred.  
_I'll do it for him_.  
He bumped into a young girl with long, silvery hair and violet eyes.  
"Hey! Are you okay?" She asked. He looked at her, and he fell to the ground." _Mein Gott_! You can hardly stand!"  
His mind felt fuzzy, and he could hardly hear anything as she helped him up. Her voice sounded like she was underwater as she slowly walked him to her house. He heaved, and his mind plunged into unconsciousness.

The battlefield was decorated with the bodies of slain soldiers. Kiku stumbled around, and he searched for a loved one. He heard a crunch, and he looked down. His stomach recoiled in disgust, and he recognize the body in horror. Yao's face was under him; his amber eyes wide and unblinking.  
"Kiku!" Alfred screamed, his face bloody and broken. Kiku whipped around, and Alfred was running towards him.He reached an arm towards him, but Alfred was stabbed in the back by an armored man on a horse. Kiku saw the light leave his eyes as he crumpled to the ground.The man took off his helmet, and he glared at Kiku; his green eyes glittering with hatred. He was a familiar face.  
"Don't tell me how I should rule my kingdom." Arthur snarled at him, and he thrust his spear into Kiku.

Kiku jolted awake to the smell of spices and maple syrup. He felt his stomach, which was thankfully intact but throbbed. He groaned, and he sat up on the mattress he was on. Looking around, he wondered how he could have gotten here. The bed was in a cabin, which had a lit fireplace and a table for four. Someone was working in the kitchen; Kiku could tell by the clanking of pots and pans.

  
"So, you're awake!" The same girl who helped him was sitting across from him, "My father is preparing a medicinal drink for you. Seriously, what happened? You look like you went through a battle!"  
"Now, Julchen," A soft voice floated from the kitchen, "I think you should let him rest." Julchen crossed her arms and huffed. A man walked to Kiku with a steaming cup. He gently lifted Kiku's head, and Kiku drank the medicine. It tasted a lot better than the other new things he had consumed; it was smooth and tasted of strawberries and chocolate. He looked at the man to thank him, and he gasped in surprise.

  
"Alfred? Is that you?" He questioned, then he took a closer look. Comparing him with Alfred, the man's hair was longer, and a random curl fell in front of his face. His violet eyes twinkled as he said,  
"No, I'm not Alfred. I've been mistaken for him by many people, so I don't blame you. My name is Matthew."

  
_The person in the picture was my twin brother, Matthew._  
_Matthew somehow fell in love with Gilbert, and they had become secret lovers._  
_They died._

  
Kiku was shocked. He was sure that he was dead, judging by all the stories that were given to him. Besides, how would one fake their own demise? It would be nearly impossible.  
"I...thought...you were..."  
"Dead? Well, thanks to Gil. He was able to trick everyone." The door opened with a creak.

  
"Birdie! I'm home!" A harsh German voice came from the door. Another man burst in the room. He had hair whiter than sunlight and pale skin, so pale that Kiku could clearly see the blue veins running through his wrists. He affectionately pecked Matthew's cheek, ruffled Julchen's hair, and stared at Kiku."Who the hell are you?" Matthew and Julchen glared at him.  
"Gilbert!" They both scolded. Gilbert raised his hands and responded,

  
"Sorry, it's just that a man I don't know is in my bed!" His mischievous red eyes looked between them. Julchen sighed.  
"He was practically dying on the streets. I had to take him in. Plus, he had this." She held up Kiku's crumpled letter, "I think it's for you, Papa."  
Matthew took the letter and scanned the writing, widening his eyes and clamping a hand over his mouth.  
"Alfred got arrested? By falling in love? What has the kingdom come to?" He showed the letter to his husband, who had the same reaction as him.  
"He's going to be executed? In around three days?" Gilbert looked at Matthew.  
"Executed?" Kiku shakily asked them, and he hugged his knees. They both looked at him, and Julchen put a comforting hand on his back.  
"Prince Kiku," she soothed, "I'm sure there is something we can do to help." Kiku shook his head, and he couldn't hide his tears. He thought about all the way he had to come, and how it was for nothing. He knew Alfred was going to die.  
_If only we can change the law_ , he thought, _but one of us has to be a king. Yao cannot change it, as it isn't his own kingdom. Who can?_

  
Suddenly, an idea sprouted in his head.  
"Matthew, are you married to Gilbert?" Matthew looked surprised, and he nodded. The couple showed their rings for proof.  
"Both of you, were you officially dethroned?" Gilbert and Matthew glanced at each other, and they shook their heads. Kiku sprang out of the bed.  
_My idea can possibly work!_ He thought, and he explained his plan.

  
"Matthew, since you have not been dethroned, and you married another firstborn heir, you are technically the King of Blue Skies. That means you can change the law. So, you can come with me to the kingdom, and you can show everyone that you're still alive. You'll explain your situation, and you will be able to change the law accordingly." Matthew fiddled with his thumbs.  
"Me? A king? Even though I want to save Alfred," He looked at his family, "I still have a life here."  
"Papa, it's for the good of the kingdoms!" Julchen took her father by the shoulders, "If we don't save Alfred, who knows how the kingdoms will be like!" Gilbert put an arm over Matthew.  
"C'mon, Birdie," he pleaded, "I know it seems impossible, but you should think about your brother." Matthew sighed, and he faced Gilbert and Julchen.  
"I'll do it." They both embraced him in a bone-crushing hug. His husband and daughter repeatedly thanked them as they squeezed him tighter. Matthew smiled, and he kissed the tops of their heads. Kiku's heart warmed to see a family so close and full of love. He hoped that once this drama was over, he could start a family like this with Alfred.

  
"Gilbert." Kiku started up. Gilbert stopped hugging Matthew and faced him,"Can you possibly find an army? It would probably be unnecessary, but my brother did say that our kingdoms are at war."  
As he said the word _war_ , something exuberant flashed in Gilbert's eyes. He broadly smiled, and he nearly shook Kiku's arm off.  
"I know the awesomest army out there!" He exclaimed, puffing his chest out and putting his hands on his hips.  
"Awesomest isn't a word, _Vati_." Julchen groaned through a hand on her face. Gilbert laughed, a laugh similar to Alfred's, but it was more obnoxious.  
"Eight years old and you're already correcting me!" He turned to Matthew, "When should we head to the kingdom? The execution would be tomorrow! It'll take around three days to go there by train, let alone foot."  
"Yes, that would be a problem," Matthew put a hand on his chin, "Is there another way?"  
"I know a way," Kiku interjected, "I would suggest that we get going."

Gilbert and Matthew left Julchen at Gilbert's friend's place. She looked up at them stubbornly when they bid adieu.  
"I want to come with you!" She pouted, her lower lip sticking out. Matthew knelt down and put a hand on her cheek.  
" _Mon chéri_ , it is too dangerous for you. Besides, I'll give you an important job!" Julchen nodded and leaned forward, "I want you to make sure that you'll protect our place, our kingdom, and our home. Does that sound good?" The girl nodded again, and she embraced her parents.  
"I'll miss you," She said, sniffling her nose.  
"We'll miss you, too." Gilbert responded, hugging her tighter. They left the house, waving to Julchen until her image was nothing but a speck in the horizon. The trio arrived at the shore.  
"Okay, what do you expect us to do? Swim?" Gilbert sarcastically asked Kiku, earning a stern nudge from Matthew. Kiku took out the shell from his pocket.  
"Actually, yes."


	25. Chapter 25

Alfred woke up by the sound of jangling. He looked at the guards, who unlocked the cell.

  
"It's time." One of them told him.  
"For what?" Alfred asked. The other guard solemnly looked out the window behind Alfred. Alfred understood as he saw the guillotine waiting for him. "Oh."

  
They marched him through the cells; the elderly prisoner giving Alfred an empathetic glance. Alfred's head hung down as he walked, thinking about his fate. He squinted his eyes as his sight adjusted from the dark cells into the skylight. For once, the skies were covered in a blanket of grey, seemingly mourning for him. The field had yellowing grass that scratched at his ankles. Alfred stood under the makeshift balcony of the royal officials from the major kingdoms, the Highnesses towering above him. Below the officials were large armies in neat lines, garbed in gleaming armor and sharpened weapons. They solemnly watched the execution, quieting horses and showing no emotion on their barren faces. Alfred wondered why armies would be at his execution, but he only listened to what the judge had to say. The judge reshuffled his papers, and he cleared his throat.

"Prince Alfred of the Kingdom of Blue Skies," he announced, "do you deny falling in love with Prince Kiku of the Kingdom of Red Sun?"

"I do not deny." Alfred responded with his full honesty. If this were to be his last day, he didn't want to carry his lies down to the grave.

"Even under the circumstances of Prince Kiku being engaged?"

"I do not deny."

"Even under the circumstances of betraying your kingdom?" Alfred paused, and he took in a shaky breath.

"I do not deny." Arthur glared at him, sitting next to the judge and crossing his arms.

"Prince Alfred," the judge motioned to the machine, "proceed to the gallows." The guards led him towards the guillotine. Alfred caught a glimpse of Francis holding back tears, and Cecile was sobbing quietly into a handkerchief. He was chained down, and his head was stuck through the hole. His heart pounded as the blade above him dangled, waiting for the second it falls.

"Any last words?" The judge questioned him. Alfred craned his head to look at Arthur, and his heart grew heavy in sorrow.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, and tears streaked down his face. Arthur looked away, and he put his face in his hands. Everyone held their breath as the judge gestured to the executioner, who started to let go of the rope.

 _Goodbye, Kiku_ , Alfred thought, and he closed his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

"Stop!"

The blade only broke the skin of Alfred's nape. All the people gasped as Kiku rode in on a horse, clad in shining armor.  
_I must be dreaming_. Alfred thought. He blinked his eyes, and Kiku was still there.  
"You will not kill him." Kiku ordered, his usual quiet voice commanding the royal officials. The army men started to draw their weapons, but the judge motioned to stop them.  
"Why?" The judge questioned in a sly voice, raising an eyebrow. Another horse with an armored man trotted besides the prince. He took off his helmet, and everyone gasped in amazement and shock.

"Prince Matthew?" Arthur breathed, his mouth gaping and his eyes staring. Matthew's wavy tresses blew in the wind, and his lilac eyes were narrowed at the royals.  
"I am King Matthew of the Kingdom of Blue Skies." He announced in a powerful voice; it was like a lion's voice coming out of a mouse's body. Kiku didn't imagine that gentle, kind Matthew would be able to do this, but he was wrong.  
"Who are you to declare yourself King?" Yao growled at Matthew. "Arrest him!"

  
"You did not let me finish my sentence!" Matthew declared and held up a hand, and the arguing bureaucrats fell silent. He cleared his throat and continued,  
"When Prince Gilbert and I had ran away, we were not officially dethroned. On the twentieth of May, two years after we eloped, we were married in our home in the Kingdom of Green Fields. Both of us are wed firstborns, so we are both kings. Kings are able to change the law." With a swift motion, he gestured his hand towards Alfred, who still had his head in the grasps of the guillotine.

"I declare to break the marriage law, and to free Prince Alfred of the Kingdom of Blue Skies."

A large hullabaloo broke out at his declaration; the officials argued again, the kings and queens attempted to diffuse the tension, and Alfred was feeling quite uncomfortable in his position. Kiku quickly ran over to Alfred and tugged him out of the jaws of the killing machine. Once he was out, Alfred embraced him in a bear hug; he buried his nose into Kiku's neck and squeezed him, not wanting to leave Kiku ever again.

"We can't break the law!" cried King Feliciano of Green Fields, clutching onto his spouse, "It would create chaos throughout the lands!"

  
"All for a silly love story!" King Roderich pointed an accusatory finger at a guilty Alfred and Kiku.

  
"This law should have been broken years ago!" Francis pleaded, and he turned to his prince.

  
"Arthur, do something!" He shook Arthur's wrist whilst Arthur was seated on his throne, and he glanced down at his touch in repulsion. Prince Arthur got up from his throne and disappeared from sight.

  
"I will." He emerged to where the armies stood, took a poor soldier's armor and weapon, and mounted onto a horse. Through his helmet, he called to the other royals,

  
"If there are disputing sides, there is only one way to end this." He raised his spear towards the skies, and droplets of rain fell onto the field.

  
"War!"


	27. Chapter 27

"Did someone say _war_?" Gilbert appeared wearing a lush navy coat that trailed to his ankles, and a black cap with a feather sticking out of it rested on his head. He boastfully howled as a legion of immeasurable soldiers followed his pointed finger towards the other soldiers.

Armies ran out into the field where Kiku and Alfred stood, and they started to turn against each other. Kings and Queens found their way onto the battlefield with armor made of expensive metals, only recognizable by the crests on their backs. Queen Elizaveta had sliced through one of Yao's soldier's back, and he fell like a paper doll. King Ludwig rode around the dead bodies, slashing and shredding through the surges of soldiers that came at him. Fiery arrows from the balcony fell with the rain upon them, and the fields were engulfed with thirsty flames. Alfred ran to find armor, and he managed to grab some protection from a warrior's dead body.  
Dark magic swirled around Arthur's stallion as a jet of light flew at King Ivan's chest, knocking him off of his steed. The fallen King twitched, and he moved no more. Gilbert was laughing like a maniac as he defended his husband from an oncoming strike, thrusting his iron sword into the rival's soldier's chest.

  
"Kiku!" Alfred grabbed a horse and galloped through the battleground, dodging strikes and magic as he searched for his beloved. Finally, he found Kiku.

Kiku was on the ground, and a soldier was about to impale him with a sword. Out of no where, an axe burrowed into the soldier's scalp, and King Yao stood there on his horse, missing his weapon. The king dismounted his horse and helped Kiku to his feet, his ponytailed hair now unbound and slick with wetness.

" _Ani_ , look out!" Kiku warned his brother, but it was too late. A spear protruded from Yao's abdomen, and Yao froze on the spot; his eyes were bugged out and his jaw unhinged. He fell forward onto the bloodstained grass, and the spear removed itself from his cold body. Kiku could imagine the last thoughts in Yao's mind; his thoughts of the sound of a princess's voice, the smell of spiced chai, the touch of oriental silk, the sight of a young Kiku trying on the king's crown. The young prince wanted to burst in tears at the sight, his elder brother, who used to be so full of life, was now reduced to a corpse in a battle. Looking up at the king's perpetrator, he recognized the crest on the soldier's chest.

"Don't tell me how I should rule my kingdom." Arthur threatened him, his green orbs piercing Kiku's face through the slits of his helmets. He raised his spear over Kiku, and he was about to let it fall. Shielding his hands over himself, Kiku abruptly shut his eyes, waiting for the impact of the metal to rip through his organs.

Nothing had happened.

He opened his eyes, and he realized there was a battler shielding him. The man in armor fell back into Kiku's arms, and Kiku was pushed down to the ground in a seated position. Kiku hastily removed the soldier's helmet.

"A-Alfred?" The prince gasped, in shock over his lover dying in his arms. Alfred's tousled hair was a mess of blonde locks, his cerulean eyes were bloodshot, but he looked like the most beautiful person in the world to Kiku. The dying man took in a shuddering breath; the spear jutting out of his chest. The odor of coppery blood mixed with petrichor as Kiku broke into lamentation, teardrops falling onto Alfred's cheeks. Arthur had realized what he had done, and he slowly held up an open hand to the sky, releasing a shower of red sparks in the air, finalizing the battle's end.

"Kiku..." Alfred put a hand to Kiku's cheek, but he coughed up a ruckus of blood.

  
"Why, Alfred? Why? Why did you do this for me?" Kiku asked in between bawls. His prince weakly smiled, despite the pain that was overcoming his body.

"I..love you. I am so, so sorry for what I had to put you through..Kiku." His chest jerkingly lifted and sank, the weapon rising along with his breathing pattern. Blood dribbled down the side of his mouth, mingled with the tears that found their way down both of the princes' faces.

"Thank you for the love you have given me." Kiku pressed his mouth to Alfred's warm forehead. "I would have never found it on my own."

Suddenly, Alfred's skin grew frigid under Kiku's lips. His hand slipped from Kiku's cheek and thudded onto the ground. Kiku tapped Alfred's cheek with a hand, trying to arouse him, but his attempts were futile. Alfred's lively eyes were unlit and stared blankly back into Kiku's eyes, and his chest no longer moved. A horrifying wail unleashed from Arthur; a sound that was born of loss and keening.

"ALFRED!" The raindrops froze in the air, as if time had decided to stand still when Arthur walked over to Alfred's body. Silver streams of tears fell down Arthur's face as he took in the sight of his little brother's carrion. Kiku looked up into Arthur's face, and something hardened inside of him. His heart became as rigid as stone, weighing inside of his chest.  
"You did this to him." Kiku quietly informed him, his dark eyes more soulless than Alfred's dead orbs. Arthur stopped in his tracks, and he looked at his hands. He could envision the waves of hot, thick blood washing over his worn palms, staining them for all eternity. His horse trotted nearby Arthur, and Arthur swung himself over it, and he galloped away into the impending fog. Francis ran after him on his white steed.

The rain continued its downpour, smothering the marauding blaze and cleaning the blood drenched sod that was underneath the guilty soldiers' feet. Kings and queens took off their helmets and bowed their heads, mourning the dead that lay before them. There was silence; the only sound was of the rain kissing the tips of the grass.  
This battle made the royalties think of their laws, how useless some were, how unfair. Their eyes were opened with a renewed understanding, and the fault that was upon them weighed on their shoulders. Seeing the young man dead in a sobbing Kiku's arms, they believed that a traditional law wasn't worth the lost of loved ones.  
Everyone had a change of heart, including Kiku.

His heart, however, had changed for the worst.


	28. Chapter 28

The Kingdom of Red Sun was a kingdom with a fearsome ruler, King Kiku. He reigned with an iron fist and a twisted heart, having no friends or foes. His palace was as bland and dreary as the usual smog that filled his realm. It had been five years since the War, but Kiku seemed to have aged lifetimes. His jet black hair was streaked with grey, and a smile never lit his face. Worry lines creased his forehead as he moped on his throne, glaring at all of his servants. He inhaled a long drag from his opium pipe as his advisor tiptoed to the front of him.

"Your Majesty?" Mei stammered, her head bowed in respect. "There is a letter for you with a package."

Kiku slowly blew out a stream of smoke, and his weary eyes fell onto her hands. In her hands was a sky-blue envelope with his name in flawless calligraphy. On the stamp was a familiar crest, a crest that made Kiku's blood boil.

"Give it to me." The king ordered, and she darted over and set it in his outstretched hand. With a swipe, he tore it open with a nearby letter opener, and he read the wobbly cursive.

_Dear King Kiku of the Kingdom of Red Sun,_

_It has been five years since the wretched day. The day that has plagued my slumber, ridden me of my happiness, and engulfed me in guilt. Not even the copious amounts of liquor I consume are enough to wipe away the sin. I can still smell the stench of Alfred's blood on my palms, never cleansing itself._

_All of that was caused by me._

_I should have let your love live. I saw how happy Alfie looked, how lovely his face flushed as he chattered on and on about you. He was never like that since Matthew had "died". You were the ray of light that cast down onto Alfred's severe skies. He was his old self again, all due to you. You probably don't even know that you meant so much more to Alfred than he meant to you._

_My stubbornness had ripped you two away from each other, even though it was true love._  
_The law was pathetic, no doubt about it. King Matthew and King Gilbert had removed the law from the handbooks, but they can never remove my culpability._

_I am so sorry for all of the loss I have caused you. I hope, with all of my cracked heart, that you will somehow forgive me._  
_I will never forgive myself._  
_In this letter, I have left one of Alfred's most treasured artifacts. I berated him for playing it, but you encouraged him. You deserve it more than me._

_I bid you adieu, and I hope that someday, we will meet again and talk to each other, just like how I was supposed to._

_Sincerely,_  
_Prince Arthur of the Kingdom of Blue Skies._

Below the flourishing signature in green ink, there was a minuscule line of writing that said,

_If anyone questions of my whereabouts, tell them that this is my note._

 

It took a while to understand, but after sniffing the paper, Kiku realized that it reeked of cheap spirits and the redolence of blood. The last words were blotting through the paper due to Kiku's teardrops falling onto them. He wiped his woes away and opened the parcel that came along with the envelope. A gasp escaped from the king as he held the small case in his hand, the very same case that he had given to Alfred for his twentieth birthday.

  
_A case for my harmonica! It's wonderful! I-I don't know how to thank you!_

  
Alfred's image grew in Kiku's mind as he opened the case; the prince with the disheveled honeywheat tresses, mischievous eyes as blue as the waters of the sea, and a sparkling smile that could illuminate up whole kingdoms. In the case was Alfred's beloved harmonica. His harmonica was in the same shape as before, bronze as chestnuts, and Alfred's name engraved in the surface. Kiku put the cold instrument to his lips, and he played the song that Alfred had shown him when they were by his eagle's nest. He could still taste Alfred's mouth on the instrument; Alfred's lips were sweet and warm as drizzled honey.

The servants throughout the palace were  
shocked to hear such a beatific sound float from the king's room. Tears were wept as the symphony of sorrow drifted around ears of the castle. Mei and Kaoru stopped what they were doing and ran to see if Kiku was alright.

Upon arriving into his throne room, the two advisors stared wide-eyed at the sight of the king laughing. His face was broken into a grin as he laughed; a laugh that was as bright as the red sun that rose over their kingdom everyday. Pearl-shaped drops trickled down his pale cheeks as his advisors slowly backed out of the room, not sure what to do at the king's sudden emotional outburst.

Little did they know, Kiku was sure he was not laughing alone. He was laughing along with a vision of his lover, who had been guffawing so hard that his eyes welled with tears. Oh how Kiku missed his laugh, his wonderful voice that was able to warm Kiku's heart of impenetrable steel. Kiku repeatedly kissed the harmonica's smooth furnish once he was finished playing, and he whispered to it,

 _"Aishiteru, koibito_. Until we meet again. "

**Author's Note:**

> Good job! You made it to my story! So thank you so much for reading this, as this is my first fanfic, and I hoped you liked it.  
> Some parts of this story are influenced from songs, which are:  
> La Vie en Rose by Daniela Andrade  
> Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift  
> Sakura Sakura (Japanese Folk Song)  
> Once again, I thank my readers, my friend Lilliana for proofreading this story, and most importantly, Shia LaBouf, for telling me to just do it.  
> You go, Shia.  
> Please leave your comments and constructive criticism about the story, as they are greatly appreciated!


End file.
